Hans und die Croollon-Armee: Der neunte Teil
Das neunte Kapitel 9.1 Eulmerts Geheimnis "Hach!", machte Sepp erfrischt und streckte sich noch etwas, "Das hat wirklich gut getan!" "Ja, ein ordentliches Schläfchen mit einer anständigen Mahlzeit danach wirkt Wunder, Mylord.", meinte James gutgelaunt, während er seine Sachen packte und ernst wurde, "Mit beginn des heutigen Tages sind wir nun schon dreißig Tage unterwegs." "Also ein ganzer Monat...", schlussfolgerte der Junge, "Das ist eine ziemlich lange Zeit." "Und sie wird nicht kürzer, wenn wir darüber nachdenken!", brummelte Brax dazwischen, "Immerhin heißt das auch, dass diese Croollons Bosrebb schon seit einem ganzen Monat heimsuchen! Also sollten wir zusehen, dass wir weiterkommen. Zumal ich von Höhlen für's erste genug habe!" "Uns geht es doch nicht anders, Herr Brax.", meinte James und gab das Zeichen zum Aufbruch, "Also, weiter geht's!" Und schon waren unsere drei Freunde wieder in Bewegung. Der Weg stieg stark an und an dem immer stärker und kälter werdenen Luftzug wussen sie, dass der Tunnel bald zu ende sein würde. Auf den letzen Metern bedeckte schon eine dicke Eisschicht sowohl Wände wie auf Boden und Decke des Ganges, bis sie sich auf einer freien, schneebedeckten Fläche inmitten eines heftigen Schneesturmes wiederfanden. Sie waren am Eisbuckel und somit am nord-östlichsten Punkt von Bosrebb angelangt! Obwohl es schon Morgen war blieb es durch die dicken, schwarzen Schneewolken ziemlich dämmrig und kombiniert mit dem Schneesturm sah man fast keine zehn Meter weit. Nur vage konnten sie hier und da ein paar kleine, dicht verschneite Baumgruppen von Tannen und Fichten ausmachen. Ansonsten war alles eine weiße Flächer voller Schnee. Fasziniert sahen sich Sepp und Brax dieses Naturschauspiel an. Denn der Hutkopf kannte Schnee bis jetzt nur vom hörensagen und auch der Junge hatte nur ein oder zwei Winter mit Schnee in der Grafschaft erlebt - allerdings mit deutlich weniger als es hier der Fall war. Ihre Faszination wurde noch gesteigert, als sie die Macht des Glühtranks bemkerten, denn obwohl es bitterkalt war und sie die Kälte durchaus auf der Haut spüren konnten, machte sie ihnen nichts aus. Es war wie eine innere Hitze gegen die die äußere Kälte nicht ankam. "Einfach wundervoll...", hauchte Sepp mit glänzenden Augen. "Allerdings...", stimmte Brax genauso verzaubert mit ein. Nur James war Ausnahmsweise nicht der Meinung seiner Freunde. Er betrachtete die Szene etwas nachdenklicher und meinte schließlich. "Das ist ungewöhnlich!" "Was denn?", fragte Sepp, der seinen Freund gar nicht so negativ kannte, verwirrt, "Magst du etwa keinen Schnee?" "Nein, dass ist es nicht Mylord.", antwortete der Hausdiener, "Es ist vielmehr die Tatsache, das es überhaupt schneit!" "Versteh ich jetzt nicht ganz...", meinte Brax und sah die Landschaft an, "Wir sind doch hier am Eis'buckel, da ist es doch ganz normal wenn es kalt ist und schneit." "Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, Herr Brax.", erwiederte James, "Aber eigentlich haben wir gerade Frühling, wenn nicht schon langsam Frühsommer und dies würde man auch hier spüren. Normalerweise müssten wir hier in einer grün-grauen Tundra stehen und nicht im tiefen Schnee." "Willst du etwa damit sagen, dass diese Croollons das Wetter hier beeinflusst haben?", fragte Sepp und sah am Gesicht seines Freundes, dass er dessen Gedanken erraten hatte. "Ja, dass will ich Mylord.", antwortete er zusätzlich. "Aber wie?", wollte Brax wissen, "Ich meine das ihre Anwesenheit im Tal der Ruhe alles durcheiander gebracht ist eine Sache, aber mal eben den Winter ein bisschen länger zu machen... Das ist doch eine völlig andere Liga! ...Und warum überhaupt Winter?" "Nun ein mächtiger Eismagier, ein sehr mächtiger wohlgemerkt, ist schon in der Lage einen Ort wie diesen in eine eisige Einöde zu verwandeln.", erklärte James ernst, "Und wie Ihr, Herr Brax und Mylord, schon wisst, mögen die meisten dieser Croollons keine starke Hitze. Darum nehme ich einfach mal an, dass ihnen Kälte dafür umso mehr gefällt. Ich meine seht mich an: Ich friere auch ohne Glühtrank nicht und ich bin diesen Croollons nicht unähnlich." "Da ist was dran...", murmelte Brax und sah sich den heftigen Schneesturm an, "Dann vermute ich einfach mal das dies hier das Werk unseres ominösen General Schattenflügel sein muss - die anderen vier bisherigen Generäle waren ja alles andere als Eiszauberer." "Womöglich habt Ihr damit sogar Recht Herr Brax.", vermutete James, "Doch nun kommt! Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir schnellstmöglich weiterkommen." Damit waren Sepp und Brax einverstanden und sie marschierten los... Das heißt, sie wollten losmarschieren, doch nach wenigen Schritten hörten sie ein lautes und mittlerweile nur allzubekanntes Gackern. Keinen Augenblick später schoss Eulmert, immer noch wie ein Komet in Feuer gehüllt, aus der dunklen Wolkendecke und landete direkt vor den Füßen unserer Freunde. "Oioioi! War das ein Flug... RÜÜÜLLLPPSSS!!!", stöhnte der Helfersteinkauz und torkelte, etwas angesengt, aus dem kleinen Krater, den er gebildet hatte, heraus. Nachdem er sich einmal kräftig geschüttelt hatte fiel sein Blick auf die Drei und er rief laut und zusammen mit einem übelriechendem Rülpser aus, "Oh meine Freunde! Rülps! Endlich treffen wir uns richtig! Rülps, hat euch meine Überraschung gerülpst, äh, gefallen?" "Gefallen?!", zürnte Brax und ballte die Faust, "Du hast wirklich den Nerv und zu fragen ob uns diese Beinahekatastrophe gefallen hat?!" "Öh... Ja!", antwortete Eulmert und bemerkte ausnahmsweise mal den zornigen Gesichtsausdruck seiner "Freunde", "Ihr schaut so wütend, rülps, aus... Ist was?" "In der Tat!", meinte Sepp scharf und James tadelte ebenfalls, "Ihr hättet uns beinahe umgebracht! Und es scheint so, als ob es Euch völlig egal wäre! Zumal Ihr ein ziemlich unfähiger Helfersteinkauz seid!" "Ja!", stimmte Brax mit ein, "Ich würde dich niemals an irgendwelche Tränke oder sonst etwas lassen! So dumm wie du dich anstellst!" "Einen Moment...", murmelte Sepp und überlegte angestrengt, "Endlich fällt es mir wieder ein! Ich weiß wer du bist!" "Na Eulmert, rülps!", gackerte der Helfersteinkauz, dem der Zorn seiner "Freunde" langsam Angst machte, dazwischen. "Nein das meine ich nicht!", entgegnete Sepp ernst, "Du bist dieser vollkommen nutzlose Helfersteinkauz der vor ein paar Jahren Balthasars, mittlerweile verstorbenen, Bruder Theobald zur Verzweiflung gebracht hat!" "'Ach der!", rief James erkennend aus, "Ja das war damals ein so häufiges Gesprächsthema, dass sogar Hochgeboren schlussendlich zu Rate gezogen wurde!" Noch bevor Brax den Mund aufmachen konnte, weil er ja von den Geschehnissen in der Grafschaft nichts wissen konnte, begann Sepp zu erklären. "Weisst du Brax, Helfersteinkäuze sind eigentlich magiebegabte Steinkäuze welche, meist älteren, Magiern und Alchemisten, wie der Name schon sagt, zum Beispiel dabei helfen Tränke zu mixen oder Zauberei zu praktizieren. Auch halten sie die Räumlichkeiten frei von Mäusen und anderem Kleingetier.", erläuterte Sepp und zeigte dann herablassend auf Eulmert, dem es nun gar nicht gefiel so im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, "Aber der da war alles andere als hilfreich! Wenn er nicht gerade schlief, die Vorratskammer plünderte oder wertvolle Bücher verdreckte, verging kein Tag an dem Eulmert nicht irgendeine andere Dummheit beging! Mal jagte er Theobalds Haus wie bei Richard Pampelberg in die Luft, ein anderes Mal erzeugte er ein so miserabel schmeckendes Gebräu, dass der Arme mehrere Tage lang krank im Bett lag und ein weiteres Mal hatte er seine Haut grässlich Rosa gefärbt. Und das waren nur ein paar Beispiele! Als man dann auch noch den Graf hinzuzog, war das Fass voll! Theobald warf dich mit hohem Bogen aus seinem Haus und scheinbar hast du nichts daraus gelernt, sondern dich bloß irgendwo versteckt um dich nach einiger Zeit im Schloss verkriechen zu können. Dort hast du dann ein faules Leben geführt, bis dich Hans's Schergen entdeckt haben - um dir anschließend in den Kopf zu setzen, dass du uns folgen könntest!" "Ach so!", machte Brax böse, "Jetzt verstehe ich! Du bist nichts weiter als ein Versager, der aber nicht einsieht, dass er einer ist! Wahrscheinlich hast du dir dieses eklige Rülpsen auch noch mit einem deiner miserablen Fähigkeiten beigebracht, oder?" "Schnüff... Mein... Mein Geheimnis...", schluchzte Eulmert, "Ihr seid ja so gemein! Schluchz... Dabei seid ihr doch... Schnüff... seid ihr doch meine Freunde!" "Freunde?!", erboste sich der Hutkopf, "Also bitte! Wir haben niemals mit dir Freundschaft geschlossen! Auch das hast du dir nur in deinen Kopf gesetzt!" "Das ist richtig!", stimmte auch James mit ein, "So hart es auch ist, doch Herr Brax hat Recht: Wir sind keine Freunde, auch wenn Ihr das gedacht habt!" "Genau!", fügte auch Sepp hinzu und alle Drei sahen den Helfersteinkauz streng an. Dieser brach in Tränen aus und flog lauthals heulend in den Schneesturm. "Wääähh! Keine Freunde!", schluchzte er dabei, "Entfreundet! Wähähähä! Buhuhuhuhu!" Schon bald war sein Umriss im dichten Schneetreiben verschwunden doch seine Klage wehte noch einige Zeit zu ihnen her. "Keine Freunde! Wähähähähä!" '9.2 Unterwegs nach Norden... Eine Weile sahen die drei Freunde noch in die Richtung in der Eulmert verschwunden ist und alle spürten einen leichten Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen. "Waren wir zu hart zu Ihm?", fragte James schuldbewusst. "Nun ja...", machte Sepp betreten, "Einerseits schon, doch andererseits mussten wir es ihm irgendwann sagen." "Papperlapapp!", schnarrte Brax energisch dazwischen und schüttelte so das schlechte Gefühl von seinen Freunden zumindest größtenteils ab, "Er hätte uns mit seinen Unvermögen beinahe umgebracht und würde uns bestimmt noch weitere Scherereien einbringen, wenn er weiterhin geglaubt hätte, dass wir seine Freunde wären! Er hat die harte Tour verdient!" "Wo du recht hast, hast du recht...", meinte Sepp und versuchte das schlechte Gewissen gänzlich abzuschütteln, "Im Grunde ist es ja fast egal, denn den sehen wir bestimmt nicht wieder." "Wohlwahr...", pflichtete James bei, "Doch ich bin sicher, dass Er schon zurechtkommen wird und außerdem haben wir noch eine Mission zu erfüllen!" "Ja, lasst uns gehen!", sprach Sepp aufgemuntert und so zogen sie endlich los. Da es keinen Weg gab mussten sie sich durch den teilweise fast meterhohen Schnee kämpfen, was ihre Geschwindigkeit erheblich verlangsamte. Auch bließ ihnen unentwegt Schnee und kalter Wind ins Gesicht und alle waren froh darüber, dass sie wenigstens die Kälte nicht fürchten mussten. Allerdings waren Sepp, Brax und James ziemlich angespannt, denn wenn das, was der Hausdiener sprach, stimmte, und diese Croollons Kälte mochten, dann würde wohl der ein oder andere Kampf nicht weit sein. Ihre Theorie wurde bestätigt, als sie auf einmal vor sich ein riesiges Banner, befestigt an einem kräftigen Baumstamm, flattern sahen. Es zeigte die Umrisse von Hans' Gesicht, dessen Zackenmund und böser Blick besonders hervorgehoben war, welcher mit schwarzem Stoff auf das weiße Banner gestickt wurde. "Jetzt haben sie schon ein eigenes Wappen entworfen!", rief Sepp überrascht aus, "Diese Croollons glauben wohl sie seien bereits die Herren hier!" "Nicht wenn wir das verhindern können, Mylord!", meinte James. "Dann sollten wir besser mal damit anfangen!", forderte Brax und deute auf etwas in der Ferne, "Denn da kommen sie schon!" In der Tat näherten sich den Dreien vier Standardballone in einem Tempo, als würde ihnen der hohe Schnee nichts ausmachen. "Gut, machen wir uns bereit!", entgegnete Sepp kampfeslustig und der Hutkopf sprang auf den Kopf des Jungen. Aber dann fiel ihm wieder etwas wichtiges ein. "Äh... Sepp?", fragte er nervös. "Ja Brax?" "Du weißt schon das du keinen Zauberstab mehr hast, oder?!" "Kein Problem!", winkte der Junge ab, "Ich sollte mittlerweile schon so weit sein, dass ich auch nur mithilfe meiner Hände zaubern kann!" "Hoffen wir's...", brummelte Brax und da flogen ihnen auch schon die ersten Schüsse entgegen. Geschwind wich Sepp den Angriffen aus, musste aber feststellen, dass auch seine Genger viel dazugelernt haben. Sie blieben ebenso wie er in Bewegung und anstatt einfach nur seine Bewegungen zu imitieren konnten die vier Gelbballone sogar eine eigene, wenn auch einfache, Tatik vorweisen! Sie umzingelten den Jungen und versuchte ihn so von mehreren Seiten gleichzeitig zu attackieren. Eine Weile wich Sepp ihnen bloß aus, aber als er ihre Tatik durschaut hatte, wurde er aktiv. "Zeit für einen Gegenschlag!", rief er, formte, ein bisschen ungeübt, einen Ball magischer Kraft in seinen Händen, feuerte ihn auf einen der Croollons und verfehlte diesen um Längen. Ungläubig hielten die Standardballone inne und starrten den Jungen verwirrt an. Man konnte an ihren Gesichtern ablesen, was sie dachten: Das sollen unsere Erzrivalen sein?! "Entschuldigt, aber das ist mein erstes Mal, dass ich ohne Zauberstab zaubere!", entgegnete Sepp verlegen. Die Croollons gaben einen Laut von sich, welchen man durchaus als "Ach so!" interpretieren konnte und nahmen den Kampf wieder auf. Sepp hatte zwar schon seit einer ganzen Weile keine Magie mehr benutzt, doch trotzdem gelang es ihm nach ein bisschen Übung, mithilfe von Brax natürlich, die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Verzauberung, Illusionen und Schockzauber kombinierte er mittlerweile so fähig, dass schon bald der erste Standarballon K.O. zu Boden ging, der zweite komplett verwirrt war und die anderen Beiden lieber Fersengeld zahlten. "Oh ja!", rief Sepp freudig aus, "Das war ein Kampf! Ich glaube, wir haben den Bogen nun ziemlich raus, was Brax?" "Nun ich muss zugeben, dass wir seit dem Tal der Ruhe ordentlich was dazugelernt haben.", gestand Brax vorsichtig, denn er wollte nicht wieder als eigentlicher Optimist dargestellt werden, "Doch wir sollten uns hüten uns etwas darauf Einzubilden! Das da waren doch bloß Standardballone, gegen die höheren Klassen müssen und sollten wir immer noch Vorsicht walten lassen!" "Weise Gesprochen Herr Brax.", lobte James und holte unvermittelt die Nomomatrex heraus. "Mir ist aufgefallen, dass wir vor lauter anderer Sachen noch gar nicht über unseren Weg hier gesprochen haben.", meinte der Hausdiener und zeigte auf die Stelle der Karte, auf der der Eisbuckel verzeichnet war, "Der Karte zufolge ist das nächste Schlüsselelement in den höchsten Massiven des Gebirges, welches in den Himmel wächst, zu finden..." "...Und der Weg dorthin ist sicherlich alles andere als leicht, stimmt's?", endete Brax brummelig für ihn und er sah am Ausdruck seines Freundes, dass er natürlich recht hatte, weshalb er sich einfach die Karte nahm und an seiner statt fortfuhr. "Natürlich können wir nicht den direkten Weg hier nehmen, weil da was-weiß-ich dazwischen ist und uns aufhält oder so ein Käse!" Dann fuhr er mit seinem Finger einer elegante Kurve, welche über den nördlichsten Teil des Eisbuckels ging um dann wieder zun einer anderen Stelle des Gebirges zurückzukehren. "Sicherlich müssen wir diesen verkorksten Weg nehnen, welcher uns über Tage durch Eis, Schnee, Croollons und andere Unannehmlichkeiten führt, nur damit wir eine Stelle erreichen, an der ein Besteigen des Gebirges so harmlos wir nur möglich sein kann, habe ich Recht damit?!" Erstaunt und für's erste sprachlos nahm James die Karte wieder entgegen und auch Sepp wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. "Herr Brax...", begann dann der Hausdiener nach einer Weile immer noch baff, "..woher habt Ihr das gewusst?" "Was?!" Brax fiel aus allen Wolken bei diesen Worten. "Ich hab doch bloß einen Spaß gemacht!", ereiferte er sich. "Mag sein, doch genau dies ist der Weg, welcher auch auf der Karte verzeichnet ist.", antwortete James gelassen und zeigte Brax die Karte noch mal, "Seht genau hin." In der Tat war auf der Nomomatrex wirklich der Pfad eingezeichnet, den auch Brax angedeutet hatte und sogar den Grund für diesen enormen Umweg gab sie Preis: Eine Art Grenze versperrte ihnen den direkten Weg zum Gebirge, doch auch auf der Karte sah man, dass sie nicht natürlichen Ursprungs war. "Hurra!", lästerte Sepp gehässig, "Jetzt haben sich die Croollons sogar selbst auf der Karte verewigt!" "Hm... Interessant...", murmelte James beeindruckt, "Ich wusste zwar, dass die Nomomatrex ihr Aussehen immer wieder den tatsächlichen Gegebenheiten anpasst, aber dass sie uns schon die Grenzanlagen dieser Croollons anzeigt ist neu. Immerhin waren all die anderen von den Croollons verusachten Veränderungen noch nicht enthalten." "Die haben sich aber auch nicht gravierend auf den Weg zur Nomomatrex ausgewirkt.", meinte der Junge scharfsinnig. "Oh natürlich Mylord!", entgegnete James aufgeklärt und dankbar, "Die Karte zeigt uns ja den Weg zur Nomomatrex, daher ist es nur verständlich, dass sie uns nur über Veränderungen die diesen Weg betreffen in Kenntnis setzt." Der Hausdiener packte die Karte wieder ein und meinte: "Gut jetzt wissen wir bescheid! Dann gehen wir mal Mylord und Herr... Herr Brax?!" Verwirrt sahen James und Sepp sich um und entdeckten, dass Brax einfach schon mal vorgegangen ist. "He Brax!", keuchte Sepp, nachdem sie ihren Freund eingeholt hatten, "Was machst du da?" "Das siehst du doch!", gab Brax unwirsch zurück, "Ich gehe "meinen" Weg! Aber kein Wort von dir mehr dazu und von dir auch nicht James, ist das klar?" "Gewiss doch Herr Brax.", entgegnete James, Sepp nickte einfach nur und schweigend gingen sie weiter durch den Schnee gen Norden. Obwohl es mittlerweile schon Mittag oder Nachmittag sein musste wurde es kaum merklich heller, denn die dicken, dunklen Wolken schluckten das meiste Licht und auch der Schneesturm machte keinerlei Anstalten schwächer zu werden. So kämpften sie sich mühsam durch den hohen Schnee und machten hier und da stets eine kleine Rast um wieder zu kräften zu kommen. Die Landschaft selbst bot wenig Abwechslung. Überall waren bloß - nebst unzählige Bannern der Croollon-Armee - Schnee, Eis, zu sehen und auch die gelegentlichen Nadelbaumheine waren tief zugeschneit und ihre Äste ächzten schon unter dem Gewicht der Schneemassen. Den Grenzwall der Croollons bekamen unsere drei Freunde nicht zu Gesicht, da sie einen gebührenden Abstand zu ihm einhielten um nicht von allzu vielen Croollons, die sicherlich dort patrollierten , angegriffen zu werden. Viel half dies allerding nicht, denn nur wenige Stunden nach der ersten Attacke kamen ihnen schon wieder Croollons entgegen. Diesmal waren es sieben Standartballone, welche laut brüllend aus einem Hain herausstürmten. Schnell hatten sich Sepp und Brax bereit gemacht und versuchten die Croollons zu verwirren indem sie sich in ein gutes dutzend Illuisionen aufteilten und den Standardballonen entgegenrannten. "Haja!", riefen diese überrascht und ein wenig pikiert, weil ihre Gegner mittlerweile nicht mehr so leicht einzuschüchtern waren, blieben stehen und feuerten auf die Trugbildarmee. Dies gab dem echten Sepp Zeit genug einen starken Verwirrungszauber zu weben, welcher dafür sorgte, das zumindest drei der sieben Gelbballone seine Kameraden attackierte. Und während Brax mit seinen Geschossen die Croollons reizte konnte Sepp weitere zwei mit einem Mentalstoß zu Boden schicken. Doch die anderen zwei Croollons gaben sich nocht nicht geschlagen! Sie schüttelten ihre verwirrten Brüder ab und stürmten, äußerst gewand, nicht auf Sepp und Brax sondern auf James zu! "Hiergeblieben!", rief der Junge und griff einen der zwei mit einem weiteren Mentalstoß an, sodass auch dieser Ohnmächtig wurde, doch der andere hielt immer noch auf James zu. Seine Tatik war klar: Er wollte James als Schutzschild missbrauchen um sich so einen Vorteil und noch mehr Zeit zum nachdenken zu verschaffen. Aber auch der Hausdiener wusste was der Gelbballon vorhatte und wusste sich zu wehren. "Nehmt dies, ihr einfältige Person ihr!", rief er und warf dem Croollon eine Wolke aus Pulverschnee ins Gesicht, was diesem die Sicht nahm. So konnte sich James etwas von ihm entfernen und Sepp und Brax ihn in aller Ruhe attackieren und damit war auch dieser Kampf zu ihren Gunsten entschieden. "Zwei zu Null!", meinte Sepp zufrieden, sah sich den Kampfplatz an und fügte rasch hinzu, "Und jetzt nichts wie weg hier, bevor sie wieder aufwachen!" "Meine Rede!", entgegnete der Hutkopf, weshalb sie sich eiligst mit James aufmachten. Wieder untwerwegs merkten die Drei erst wie müde sie waren. Das laufen durch den hohen Schnee zehrte zusammen mit dem starken Schneesturm und denn zwei intensiven Kämpfen ziemlich an ihren Kräften. Eine Pause wäre genau das richtige gewesen, doch da griffen schon wieder ein paar Standardballone an. Doch es waren nur drei an der Zahl und so viel Kraft hatten sie noch um diese schnell wieder zu verscheuchen. Zu ihrer Freude stellten Sepp, James und Brax fest, dass es ziemlich früh dunkel wurde. Und was für eine Dunkelheit das war! Hatte der stetige Schneesturm schon Tagsüber die Sicht eingeschränkt, so waren unsere Freunde nachts faktisch blind. "Man sieht ja nicht mal mehr die Hand vor Augen!", erkannte Sepp erstaunt, als er es ausprobierte. "Dann müssen wir jetzt hier an Ort und Stelle pausieren!", mahnte James eindringlich, "Alles andere wäre Selbstmord." "Das finde ich auch.", entgegnete Brax zustimmend, "Bloß eine Kleinigkeit zu essen wäre nicht schlecht." "Da kann ich Abhilfe schaffen, Herr Brax.", meinte der Hausdiener, öffnete seinen Rucksack und meinte verlegen, "Allerdings werden wir heute und wohl auch in der nächsten Zeit wohl kalt essen müssen - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes..." "Oh!", machte Sepp, als er erkannte was James meinte: Alle Lebensmittel waren mittlerweile komplett eingefroren und steinhart. Trotzdem kostete er ein Stück Brot. "Na ja...", schmatzte der Junge lautstark, "Wenn man nur kleine, schmatz, Brocken nimmt, schluck, und viel speichelt dann geht das schon. Denn wie sagt man so schön: Der Hunger treibt's runter!" "Halt keine Reden!", murrte Brax, "Gib mir einfach auch was ab, damit ich es auch probieren kann." "Gerne.", antwortete Sepp und reichte seinem Freund das essen. Nachdem sie sich sattgegessen hatten, machte sich eine wohlige Müdigkeit in Sepp und Brax breit, weshalb sie sich einfach auf die Seite legten, dem Rauschen des Schneesturms noch eine Weile lauschten, bevor sie einschliefen. 9.3 Heiße Kämpfe im kalten Eis! Als Sepp am nächsten Morgen dann die Augen aufmachen wollte erlebte er eine Überraschung: Sie wurden von etwas kaltem blockiert. Erschrocken fuhr der Junge hoch, doch erst mit viel Mühe gelang ihm dies und er musste feststellen, dass er über Nacht mehrere Zentimeter tief eingeschneit wurde! "Da soll mich doch...", flüsterte er noch immer erstaunt, während er sich gänzlich aus dem Schnee kämpfte, "Hat es etwa die ganze Nacht so geschneit?" "Nicht nur in der Nacht, Mylord.", berichtige James, der sich ebenfalls zusammen mit Brax aus dem Schnee befreite, "Seht doch: Der Schneesturm wütet noch immer." Und mit wüten übertrieb es der Hausdiener kein bisschen! Der Schneesturm brauste nach wie vor mit voller Kraft über die gefrorenen Weiten und zerrte an den unzähligen, jetzt im fahlen Tageslicht zu sehenden, Bannern und den einzelnen Bäumen, während er weiter pudrigen Schnee über das Land streute. Der Morgen war genauso grau und von dichten Wolken verhangen wie gestern und alles in allem sah es nicht so aus, als ob sich der Sturm bald legen würde. "Na Prima!", brummte Brax ungehalten, "Dann dürfen wir uns einen weiteren Tag dadurch beissen!" "Wir haben wohl keine andere Wahl Herr Brax.", meinte James mitfühlend und reichte allen etwas zu essen. Dann zogen sie los. Doch auch an diesem Tag wurden sie schon alsbald von den Croollons angegriffen, genauer waren es wieder vier Standardballone, welche die gestern Abend von ihren Brüdern erdachte Tatik noch besser in die Tat umsetzen wollten: Sie griffen James an! Zwar konnten Sepp und Brax zwei von ihnen sofort niederstrecken, doch hatten die anderen Beiden den fliehenden Hausdiener niedergeschossen und eingeholt. "Hahaha!", lachten sie dreckig, als sie den armen James mit ihren Mündern an seinen Armen packten und so als Schutzschild vor sich hielten. "Lasst sofort James runter, sonst werdet ihr es noch bereuen!", drohte Sepp wütend und formte einen mächtigen Mentalzauber. Aber egal wie er sich positionierte: Ihre Gegner waren genauso schnell und stellten sicher, dass James, welcher sich vergeblich zu befreien versuchte, den meisten Schaden abbekommen würde, während sie durch seine Deckung in aller Ruhe feuern konnten. "Lass dass!", warnte der Hutkopf, "Gewalt bring hier nichts! Lass und doch lieber... Flüster, flüster..." "Du hast Recht Brax...", begann Sepp auf einmal reumütig, "Die Siege gestern sind mir wohl zu Kopf gestiegen." "Das finde ich auch!", bekräftigte der Hutkopf und löste sich von Sepp, "Drum hör jetzt auf diese Croollons da zu ärgern, nur weil du denkst du bist stärker als sie." "Hä?!", schoss es den zwei Gelbballonen durch den Kopf und sie stellten das Feuer ein. "Genau, lasst uns gehen.", stimmte der Junge zu, "James! Du kannst rauskommen! Die zwei Deppen sind auf das Trugbild reingefallen!" "Ich hoffe Ihr hattet Euren Spaß Mylord!", tadelte James - die Croollons verstanden nun gar nichts mehr - der aus einer Schneewehe hervorkam, streng, "Sich so dermaßen aufzuplustern kann gefährlich sein!" "Ja das weiß ich schon...", druckste Sepp herum und wante sich an die zwei Standardballone, "Tut mir leid, dass ich so überheblich war und euch ärgern wollte. Beim nächsten mal haben wir wieder einen ehrlichen Kampf! Also bis die Tage!" Mit diesen Worten zogen die Drei weiter gen Norden und den zwei Croollons blieb vor Staunen der Mund offen. James fiel in den Schnee und schon schnappte die Falle zu! Zwei präzise Mentalstöße von hinten beförderte die beiden ins Reicht der Träume und der Hausdiener war in Sicherheit. "Bravo, Mylord!", lobte James überschwänglich als Sepp und Brax sich zu ihm gesellten, "Ihr habt den zwei Tölpen hier ja ganz schön was vorgegaukelt! Lunara Monschein wäre stolz auf Euch! Von Hochgeboren oder Herr Steffen ganz zu schweigen!" "Nichts zu danken, denn eigentlich gebührt Brax die Ehre!", entgegnete Sepp bescheiden, "Er hat sich diese List ja auch ausgedacht." "Wirklich? Dann Hut ab Herr Brax!", lobte James anerkennend, "Ihr und Mylord arbeitet mittlerweile schon so gut zusammen, dass es diese Croollons nicht mehr so einfach haben!" "Ach...", machte Brax verlegen, bevor er wieder ernst wurde, "Diese Croollons werden ja auch immer besser, aber gehen wir erst weiter; ich möchte nicht hier sein wenn die vier wieder zu sich kommen." "Natürlich!", erwiederte der Hausdiener und setzte zusammen mit seinen Freunden den Weg fort. "Ist euch nämlich aufgefallen, dass diese Croollons immer raffinierter und taktischer werden?", gab der Hutkopf zu bedenken, während sie durch den immer noch tosenden Schneesturm wanderten. "Das ist wahr...", erkannte Sepp, "Damals standen sie einfach nur da oder hopsten etwas herum, während sie meist blindwütig herumballerten..." "...aber mittlerweile versuchen sogar schon die Standardballone uns auszutricksen und verlassen sich nicht mehr bloß auf ihre physichen Fähigkeiten.", endete Brax ernst. "Nun, das wird daran liegen, dass sie lernen.", meinte James, "So wie wir uns stätig verbessern, so verbessert sich auch die Croollon-Armee - Tag für Tag, Kampf für Kampf." "Und wir helfen ihnen auch noch ungewollt, indem wir ständig gegen sie kämpfen...", seufzte Sepp betrübt doch er erlangte schnell wieder seine gute Laune, "Aber was soll's? Wir werden ja auch immer besser und außerdem haben wir bei der Suche nach den Schlüsselelementen noch immer die Nase vorn!" "Das ist die richtige Einstellung!", entgegnete James enthusiastisch, während Brax nur etwas brummte, aber weitgehend dazu schwieg. Auch der restliche Tag verging nicht ohne weitere Attacken von Croollons, sodass alle hundemüde und heilfroh waren, als es dunkel wurde und sie in deren Schutz einigermaßen sicher schlafen und sich erholen konnten. Denn auch der nächste Tag war gespickt von Kämpfen und scheinbar war der Croollon-Armee kein Trick zu billig, als das er nicht mal ausprobiert werden sollte. So kam es, dass James, Sepp und Brax am späten Nachmittag vor fünf verdächtig nach Standard- oder Glanzballon aussehenden Schneehaufen standen. "Ha!", machte Sepp siegesicher und lockerte seine Hände, "Der Trick ist zu billig!" "Also ich weiß ja, dass diese Croollons mitunter nicht die hellsten sind, aber sich einfach einschneien zu lassen um sich als Schneemann - oder in diesem Fall Schneecroollon - zu tarnen ist ja wohl doch ziemlich einfallslos.", meinte auch Brax bevor er auf den Kopf des Jungen sprang und sich in eine Rüstung verwandelte, "Dann zeigen wir ihnen mal, was wir davon halten!" Kaum hatte Brax diese Worte ausgesprochen, feuerte Sepp auch schon einen mentalen Stoß auf die fünf Croollons. Es gab einen lauten Knall, Schnee wirbelte durch die Gegend und enthüllte den Blick auf... "Steine?!" Der Junge konnte es nicht fassen. Unter dem Schnee befanden sich bloß fünf Felsen, die mit ein wenig Fantasie wirklich wie Croollons aussahen. "Ich glaube wir leiden langsam an Verfolgungswahn...", murmelte Sepp beschämt. "Nun Mylord, diese Reaktion ist bei den ganzen Angriffen doch nur zu verständlich.", ermunterte James, "Machen Sie sich nichts daraus und lasst uns weitergehen." Jedoch kam es nicht dazu! Denn kaum wollten die Drei einen Schritt gehen, da sprangen mit lautem Gebrüll fünf echte Glanzballone aus den umliegenden Schneewehen und umzingelten sie. Die Steine waren eine falsche Fährte gewesen! Das Überraschungsmoment nicht vergeudend schossen die Goldballone auch schon ihren kräftigen Streuschuss auf ihre Feinde und Sepp hatte Glück, dass sich Brax noch nicht von ihm gelöst hatte, bekam er doch auf einen Schlag fünf Volltreffer ab, die ihn Taumeln liesen. "Auauauau!", schrie Brax zornig, "Das tut verdammt noch mal weh! Los Sepp steh auf, sonst ist es vorbei!" Das merkte der Junge auch ohne die Warnung seines Freundes, denn die Glanzballone schritten drohend näher. Doch bevor Sepp überhaupt wieder auf den Beinen war oder gar an einen Zauber denken konnte, wurde er wieder umgeschossen und die Goldballone stürzten sich böse lachend auf ihn. Sie hatten am Schicksal ihrer gelben und geringeren Brüder erkannt, dass Sepp und Brax Gegner waren, bei denen man schnell sein und den Nahkampf erzwingen musste. Denn derart bedrängt bekam Sepp nicht die Zeit oder den Platz für einen Zauber und er war nicht stark genug, um etwas gegen die wuchtigen Bauchstöße der Croollons auszurichten. "Wah! Das ist schlecht!", dachte Sepp panisch inmitten diese Prügelkreises. "Irgendwelche Ideen Brax?", fragte er seinen Freund verzweifelt, während er hin und her geschubst wurde. "Nein, aua!", stöhnte der Hutkopf, der ja den meisten Schaden abbekam, "Aber ich kann micht nicht mehr lange halten!" Derweil stand James außerhalb und war mindestens genauso verzweifelt wie seine Freunde, denn was konnte er denn schon groß tun? Nach einer Weile kam dann, was kommen musste: Brax löste sich von Sepp, sie wurden gemeinsam zu Boden geschleudert und waren zu geschwächt um auch nur irgendetwas zu unternehmen. "Hohohoho!", lachten die Glanzballone und, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment, überfiel sie wieder dieser "angeborene" Hang zum Prahlen und Angeben, weshalb sie sich die Zeit nahmen untereinander zu diskutieren, wer nun wen von den Zweien absorbieren dürfe. Genau die nutze James weidlich aus indem er hastig ihre Schleudern auf ihrem Kopf miteinander verknotete - verknoten wollte, denn kaum hatte er die ersten Zwei miteinander "vereinigt", bekam er schon die volle Aufmerksamkeit aller fünf Glanzballone! Sie sahen den Hausdiener vorwurfsvoll an, so als ob sie ihn für diese Geschmacklosigkeit tadeln wollten - hatte er diesen Trick doch schon mal vor langer Zeit am See des defekten Brunnen bei einen ihrer Brüder angewandt. "Grrr...!", knurrten sie und eröffneten das Feuer auf den armen Hausdiener, dem nichts anderes übrig blieb als die Flucht zu ergreifen. Da wurde der erste Glanzballon kräftig von hinten getroffen und in seinem Schuss gestört. "Ihr seht in die falsche Richtung!" Sepp's entschlossene Stimme lies die Croollons ruckartig umdrehen und sehen, dass sie zu viel Zeit vergeudet haben, denn Sepp und Brax haben sich wieder erholt und bauten sich nun vor ihnen auf. "Wir sind eure Gegner!" "Haya!", riefen die Glanzballone herausgefordert und stürmten schiessen auf sie zu. Doch ohne das Überraschungsmoment und die große Distanz zwischen ihnen, hatte Sepp genug Raum um seine Zauber weben zu können und mithilfe von Illusionen und Verzauberungen Verwirrung zu stiften. Die Glanzballone waren allerdings zäher als die Standarballone und es brauchte mehr als einen Treffer um einen von ihnen zu Boden zu bringen. Zumal auch die zwei verknoteten Goldballone alles andere als wehrlos waren, da der eine denn anderen wie einen lebenden Dreschflegen schwang. Dieser nahm alle angriffe auf sich, weshalb die Croollons den Beiden gefärlich nahe kamen. Dennoch hatten die Glanzballone ihre Chance auf einen schnellen Sieg vertan und bekamen den Lohn für ihre Unvorsichtigkeit: Eine blamierende Niederlage, welche jedem Standardballon ein schadenfrohes Grinsen entlocken würde! Zwei von ihnen lagen bewusstlos am Boden, während die anderen Drei - darunter auch die zwei verknoteten - Glanzballone, von all der Magie zermürbt, zerknirscht das Weite suchen mussten. "Tja, wer den Schaden hat...", sinnierte James, der zu seinen Freunden zurückkehrte und den besiegten Glanzballonen nachsah. "Das kannst du laut sagen, James!", meinte Sepp erleichtert, "Ohne ihren dummen Fehler und deinen Einsatz hätte es auch ganz anders ausgehen können." "Aproppos Fehler.", begann Brax, "Spürst du das auch Sepp?" "Spüren?", fragte der Junge, doch er fand die Antwort schnell, als sich Brax von ihm löste und er bemerkte, wie ihm ganz langsam die Kälte in die Glieder kroch, "Oh, verliert sich da etwa die Wirkung des Glühtrankes?" "Was denn sonst?", schnarrte Brax, der anfing zu zittern, "Die drei Tage sind ja auch fast um. Ich hoffe du hast noch genügend von dem Zeug James." "Selbstreden Herr Brax.", antwortete der Hausdiener und holte die nächste Ladung Glühtrank hervor, "Trinkt Ihn schnell, damit wir noch etwas weiter kommen." Für heute hatten die Croollons scheinbar genug Gefechte gegen ihre "Erzrivalen" ausgetragen, weshalb sich unsere Freunde für die restlichen Stunden dieses 32sten Tages seit Reiseantritt unbehelligt fortbewegen konnten. Zu ihrem Glück fanden sie noch einen kleinen Hain in dem sie die Nacht etwas geschützter verbringen konnten und beendeten ihre Reise damit für diesen Tag. Der nächste Morgen brach an, aber es war mehr ihre inner Uhr als der Tag selbst der unsere drei Freunde weckte, denn noch immer wütete der Schneesturm und verhüllte den Himmel. "Wie lange will es denn noch so schneien und stürmen?", fragte sich Sepp laut, als er mit Brax sein Frühstück aß. "Wenn ich recht habe; und ich werde wahrscheinlich recht behalten; dann erst, wenn dieser General Schattenflügel keine Lust mehr darauf hat.", vermutete Brax und alles sprach für seine These. Zwar wussten sie von Schattenflügel bis jetzt nur mit voller Gewissheit seinen Namen, aber das hinderte sie nicht daran ihm fürs erste die Schuld für diesen immer währenden Schneesturm in die Schuhe zu schieben. "Das ist doch dämlich!", fand der Junge, während er sich bereit zum Aufbruch machte, "Was haben die Croollons denn davon, wenn alles unter Eis und Schnee begraben ist?" "Viel Mylord.", entgegnete James und das stimmte ja. Croollons, zumindest die meisten, lieben die Kälte, ihre Feinde dagegen tun sich in einem ewigen Winter eher schwer. Das sah auch Sepp ein, weshalb er keine Fragen mehr stellte und sie weiter durch den Schnee stapften. Auch heute wurden sie schon alsbald angegriffen, aber diesmal hatten sich die Standardballone dazu durchgerungen sich mit den Glanzballonen zusammenzuschliesen um als gemischter und wohlstrukturierter Haufen ihre unterschiedlichen Vorteile auszuspielen. Was jedoch nichts anderes hieß als das die Gelbballone, die weniger mentale Treffer als ihre Brüder verkraften konnten, als Schutzschild für diese missbraucht wurden. Doch zumindest ging der Plan teilweise auf: Sepp und Brax taten sich viel schwerer damit die fünf Standdart- und drei Glanzballone zu besiegen, als wenn sie getrennt attackieren würden. Aber dennoch behielten der Junge und der Hutkopf die Oberhand, auch wenn es sie viel Mühe und Kraft kostete... Doch viel Zeit zum Ausruhen blieb ihnen nicht: Sie hatten erst zwei Drittel des Weges hinter sich und die Tage waren hier ziemlich kurz. Deshalb mussten sie weitergenen - wenn ihr Vorrat an Glühtränken reichen sollte... Unterwegs wurden sie noch unzählige male von verschieden großen Gruppen Croollons angegriffen und jedes Mal zeigten ihre Feine größeres Geschick bei der Sache. "Oh man...", stöhnte Brax gegen Mittag erschöpft, "Ich wünschte du hättest unrecht mit der Sache über die Lernfähigkeit dieser verdammten Croollons gehabt, James!" Gerade hatten sie nämlich wieder eine Gruppe aus sechs Standardballonen und drei Glanzballonen abgewehrt und saßen nun atemlos im tiefen Schnee. "Da können wir leider nichts dagegen machen Herr Brax...", meinte James entschuldigend und bot ihnen etwas zu essen an, "Ihr müsst es auch so sehen: Auch wir werden mit jeder Konfrontation stärker und tröstet Euch, denn morgen werden wir die nördlichsten Bereiche des Eisbuckel erreichen, die wir erreichen müssen um dann den ganzen Weg auf der anderen Seite wieder zurückzugehen." "Wirklich trösten tut das ja nicht gerade...", brummte Brax bei dem Gedanken daran, "Aber ich denke je eher wir uns aufraffen wieder weiterzugehen, umso eher können wir dieses garstige Gebiet hinter uns lassen." "Gut gesagt.", pflichtete Sepp ihm bei und stand auf, "Ich bin bereit!" "Dann lasst uns mal gehen!", rief der Hausdiener. So brachen sie wieder auf und der Gedanke, dass sie den Hinweg bald geschafft haben, erleichterte ihnen ein wenig das Vorwärtskommen. "Du James", fragte Sepp neugierig, "was liegt eigentlich noch weiter nördlich des Eisbuckels?" "Nun Mylord, den Ort den wir erreichen müssen liegt genau an der sogenannten "Pflanzengrenze", was heißt, dass noch weiter nördlich wirklich gar nichts mehr wächst und dort der Eisbuckel nur noch eine tote Fläche aus ewigen Eis und Schnee ist.", antwortete James, "Würde man von dort aus noch weiter in den Norden gehen, so erreicht man das Eismeer und was dahinter liegt, hat noch keiner erkundet und auch noch niemand erkunden wollen." Er machte eine kleine Pause, bevor er mit einen lauten Aufruf auf einen mickrigen, windschiefen und vom Schnee schon halb begrabenen Tannenhain deutete. "Seht!" James wirkte ziemlich aufgeregt. "Dies sind die letzten Bäume, die wir in der nächsten Zeit zu Gesicht bekommen werden." "Oh... schön...", machte Sepp bein Anblick dieser traurigen Gewächse. Brax dagegen, der ja in einem dichten Wald geboren und aufgewachsen war, stimmte dieser Anblick etwas wehmütig. "Die letzten Bäume..." Für einen Augenblick lang glaubten Sepp und James ein bisschen Heimweh in dessen Augen zu sehen, bevor sich der Hutkopf energisch schüttelte. "So genug davon!", rief er mehr zu sich selber als zu seinen Freunden, "Gehen wir weiter..." Obwohl er das sagte blieb er stehen und sah James und Sepp an. "Können wir aber bitte dadurch gehen und nicht außen herum?" "Natürlich Herr Brax.", machte James verständnisvoll, "Durchschreiten wir den letzten Hain hier." "Das ist dir sehr wichtig oder?", fragte Sepp seinen Freund, als sie auf den Hain zusteuerten. Dieser rückte nicht sofort mit einer Antwort heraus, doch dann zwang er sich doch dazu. "Ja da ist es.", antwortet er ernst, "Nicht weil es ein Hain ist und auch nicht, weil es der letzte für die nächsten Tage sein wird - durch waldlose Gebiete sind wir ja schon zur genüge gelaufen. Mir ist bloß ausgerechnet jetzt der Gedanke an die Nebelwälder gekommen. Und damit das Heimweh..." "Ach so...", machte der Junge aufgeklärt, "Und deshalb möchtest du da durch, um diese Gefühl wieder zu mildern, stimmt's?" "Ganz genau!", machte Brax, dem man ansehen konnte wie froh er war, dass ihm jemand aus der Seele geredet hatte. "Allerdings sollte ich mir wirklich ernsthaft Gedanken machen, ob ich nach unserem kleinen Abenteuer hier - sofern ich dann noch lebe - wieder in den Nebelwäldern leben möchte.", überlegte der Hutkopf laut, "Schließlich..." "Pscht!", zischte Sepp dazwischen und deutete auf etwas in den Bäumen. Auch James hatte es bemerkt, weshalb er still stehen blieb. Angestrengt starrten alle auf das nicht näher zu erkennende Objekt, welches sich an den Baumkronen zu schaffen machte. Erleichtert erkannten sie, dass es lediglich ein Opferbauer war, der sich, warum auch immer, ein paar Tannenzapfen aus den Kronen geholt hatte und nun seinen "Schatz" am Boden zusammentrug. Weitere Opferbauern tauchten auf und auch sie hatten Zapfen gesammelt. Ein jeder von ihnen häufte sie an und nun verglichen sie, welcher Haufen der größte war. "Die haben wohl zu viel Zeit...", flüsterte Sepp, der aus diesem Verhalten nicht schlau wurde. "Oder sie wissen nur nicht genau was sie tun sollten.", bemerkte der Hutkopf, "Vielleicht sind es ja Späher, die auf ihre Befehle warten!" "In diesem Fall wäre es wirklich besser, wenn wir uns hinter einer Schneewehe verstecken und auf ihren Abzug warten würden.", schlug James vor, "Hier sitzen wir ja regelrecht auf dem Präsentierteller!" "Das stimmt...", gaben seine Freunde zu und sie zogen sich zurück. Aus ihrem einigermaßen sicheren Versteck, Schneewehen gab es ja hier genug, konnten die Drei beobachten wie kurze Zeit später ein, bloß mit zwei Bomben bewaffneter, Schädelschleuderer aus dem Hain hervorschlängelte und sich erstmal ein Auge rieb, bei dem, was ihm die Opferbauern da anboten. Sofort wussten auch unsere Freunde was der Croollon von den Opferbauern eigentlich wollte: Bombenhüllen für seinen Nachschub sollten sie suchen! Dies machte er ihnen auch überdeutlich klar, da jeder einen Hieb mit der Breitseite seiner Axthände auf den Kopf bekam, während er schimpfte und danach auf jeden ihrer nutzlosen Haufen etwas Schiesspulver streute. Dann zündete er eine Lunte an und lies einen nach dem anderen in einem Feuerball aufgehen. Die Opferbauern hielten sich ihren schmerzenden Kopf und schauten derweil ziemlich traurig, als sie ihre Tannenzapfenhaufen in Flammen aufgehen sahen. Mit einem barschen Laut grub der Schädelschleuderer einen wohlgeformten Stein aus dem Schnee und zeigte ihnen damit, was sie eigentlich suchen sollten. Er schien ziemlich genau zu beschreiben, wie die Steine auszusehen haben, aber schon nach kurzer Zeit standen nur noch Fragezeichen in den Gesichtern der Opferbauern. Frustriert schüttelte der Schädelschleuderer seinen Kopf und warf den Stein in einem gekonnten hohen Bogen davon - und traf Sepp, der sich einen lauten Schmerzensschrei nicht vernkeifen konnte. "Verdammt!", sprach er nur noch und hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund, aber es war nicht mehr zu ändern: Sie sind entdeckt worden. "Whoa!", machte der Schädelschleudere als ihm bewusst wurde wer sich da hinter der Wehe versteckte: Neue Bombenhüllen! Eiligst nahm er seine letzten zwei Bomben von seinem Waffengürtel, zündete sie an und warf die erste zielsicher zu unseren Dreien. Wie geplant scheuchte sie das aus ihrem Versteck und da flog auch schon die nächste Bombe auf sie zu. So schnell es ging verwandelte sich Brax in eine Hutkopfrüstung um so den meisten Schaden durch die Explosion und den Splitterflug, dem sie auch durch einen kräftigen Lauf nicht mehr ganz entkommen konnten, abzufangen. Nun gingen sie zum Angriff über! Sepp hatte die Schädelschleudere schon damals in den dämonischen Sümpfen verwirren können, weshalb er nicht einen Moment daran zweifelte, dass es hier anders sein könnte. Doch dieser Schädelschleuderer war schon ein echter Veteran! Geschwind und geschmeidig wie eine Schlange wich er den verheerenden Wellen mentaler Magie aus und stürmte nach mit erhobenen Äxten nach vorn. Beim näherkommen sahen James, Sepp und Brax, dass dessen Waffen schon schartig und nicht mehr so sauber wie die seiner Brüder waren. Scheinbar hatte er schon bekanntschaft mit den Gnomen und ihren kräftigen Waffen und Rüstungen gemacht, denn er ging trotz aller Schnelligkeit extrem vorsichtig zur Sache. Er wusste um die Stärken seiner Gegenüber, aber auch um ihre Schwächen. So wie die Glanz- und Standardballone versuchte der Schädelschleuderer sie zum Nahkampf und so in die tödliche Reichweite seiner Äxte zu zwingen. Sepp, Brax und James blieb zuerst nichts anderes übrig, als ständig rückwärst auszuweichen, aber gegen einen so erfahrenen Croollon half das wenig. Wild und schnell drosch der Schädelschleuderer auf sie ein und verfehlte nur knapp sein Ziel. Allderings erkannten ihrerseits unsere Drei die Schwäche ihres Gegenübers: Dieser Schädelschleuderer attackierte deshalb so wild und beweglich, weil man so, für jemanden wie ihn, am besten gegen einen schwer gepanzerten und dementsprechend langsamen Gnom dastand. Was aber war, wenn der Gegner ebenso wendig wie er selbst ist? Sepp baute darauf und nahm all seine Konzentration zusammen um noch schneller als sonst Trugbilder von sich zu erstellen. Mit unheimlicher Anstrengung gelang im dieses Kunststück auch und deshalb stand der Schädelschleuderer plötzlich einer ganzen Sepp und Brax-Armee gegenüber! "Who?", stieß der Bombenwerfer verwundert aus und war aus dem Konzept gekommen. Aber er fing sich schnell wieder und griff so viele Trugbilder wie möglich mit weit ausholenden Schlägen seiner Äxten an. Dabei sah er sich stets um, damit er die verräterische Bewegung die ein Zauberer ausführen muss um zu zielen rechtzeitig erkennen konnte. Doch seine Genger griffen nicht an, was den Schädelschleuderer wieder etwas verunsicherte und ihn insgeheim fluchen ließ, weil er einsah, dass er sich zu sehr auf Gnome spezialisiert hatte. "Ich weiß was du vorhast.", murmelte Brax wissend, "Du machst ihn müde und dann schlagen wir zu!" "So ist es!", bestätigte Sepp, der auch immer in Bewegung blieb. Dieser Fall trat auch bald ein: Egal wie sehr sich der Schädelschleuderer auch abmühte, er konnte nie genug Trugbilder zerstören um wissen zu können, welches von den übrigen das Orginal ist. Zumal ihm auch keine geeignete Taktik für so eine Situation einfiel. Als erfahrender und stolzer Kämpfer hatte er nur noch eine einzige Option! "Wha...", machte er resigniert, schloss sein Auge und streckte die Waffen von sich. "Hä?", entfuhr es Sepp und Brax misstrauisch, "Was hat er denn nun schon wieder vor?" "Er gibt auf Mylord und Herr Brax.", erklärte James und fügte hinzu, "Das ist auch keine Finte, das kann ich versichern! Diese Haltung nimmt nur ein stolzer Gnomkämpfer ein, wenn er weiß, dass es keine Ausweg gibt. Scheinbar hat ihn dieses Verhalten seiner Genger so imponiert, dass er es jetzt kopiert." "Und weglaufen?", fragte Brax. "Das käme für einen stolzen Kämpfer nur in absoluten Ausnahmen in Frage!", meinte James ernst, "Schließlich will man doch sein Gesicht waren, ob es nun unnötig ist oder nicht sei dahingestellt." "Aha...", brummte Brax, "Und was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?" "Also die Gnome erwarten mit dieser Haltung den Tod, doch in unserem Fall reicht es wenn wir ihn betäuben.", antwortete James. "Kann er haben.", meinte Sepp grimmig, sammelte seine magische Kraft und schickte den Schädelschleuderer so ins Reich der Träume. Nun wandten sie sich wieder dem Hain zu und gingen endlich hinein. Als sie an den verkohlten Überresten der Tannenzapfen vorbeikamen drängte sich just eine Frage in den Kopf des Jungen. "Wo sind eigentlich die Opferbauern hin?" Da ertöte auch schon ein aufgebrachter Aufschrei hinter ihrem Rücken und als sie sich umdrehten sahen sie, dass sich die Opferbauern um den besiegen Schädelschleuderer sammelten. Doch was danach geschah war noch viel bedrohlicher: Die Opferbauern nahmen augenblicklich Haltung an und das konnte nur eines bedeuten... "Graaa!!!" Ein wütender Laut war zu hören und schon bald schälte sich aus dem Gewirr der dichten Schneeflocken eine ebenso weiße wie große und schlanke Gestalt. Es war ein Schwertschwinger, und er wirkte nicht gerade gut gelaunt, als er den Schädelschleuderer so vorfand! "Sepp, hab ich dir nicht mal gesagt, du sollst den Mund bei solchen Dingen lieber halten?!", zischte Brax nervös. "Ja hast du.", bestätigte der Junge, "Und ich bereue es ziemlich, dass ich es nicht getan habe!" "Heben Sie sich diese Diskussion bitte für später auf.", drängte James, "Es wäre nämlich besser wenn wir sofort von hier verschwinden würden!" "Ein guter Gedanke!", meinte Sepp und Brax rief nur noch, "Ab durch die Mitte!" Damit rannten sie auch schon in den Hain hinein, doch die scharfen Augen des Schwertschwingers haben sie schon entdeckt, weshalb er mit gezückten Schwertern und einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck die Verfolgung aufnahm. Schnee stob beiseite, als er rasant beschleunigte und die anderen Croollons hinter sich lies. "Beeilt euch!", schrie Brax, "Er holt auf!" "Das tun wir doch schon!", entgegnete Sepp panisch und versuchte, trotz des tiefen Schnees noch schneller zu laufen. Denn Laufen war ihre einzige Möglichkeit heil aus dieser Sache rauszukommen. Bisher hatten sie bloß zweimal eine Auseinandersetzung mit einem Schwertschwinger gehabt. Beim ersten Mal wären sie beinahe getötet worden - wenn Steffen und Iris nicht gewesen wären. Und beim zweiten Mal haben sie diesen nur nach einem langen harten Kampf besiegen können, weil er in seinem Inneren schon seit Tagen von einer Meisterdruidin geschwächt worden war. Es gab für sie keine Alternative. Doch schon konnten sie das rythmische Hopsen ihres Verfolgers deutlich hinter sich ausmachen - und es kam immer näher. Unglücklicherweise war dieser kleine Hain dichter bewachsen als es den Anschein machte und verlangsamte sie zusehens - das spratzeln von kleinen Blitzen, die aus den Elektroschwertern sprangen war schon ganz dicht... Endlich erreichten sie eine winzige Lichtung und da ein weiteres Weglaufen sinnlos war ersannen sich die Drei in ihrer Not und in der kurzen Zeit eine kleine List... Schon brach auch der Schwerschwinger auf die Lichtung und sah sich um. Nichts zu sehen. Unzählige Schneewehen und -haufen aber keine Spur von seinen Opfern oder gar Fußspuren im Schnee mit denen er ihren weiteren Weg verfolgen hätte können. Aber die Schneehaufen... Der Schwertschwinger dachte kurz aber intensiv nach. Es gab mehrere Möglichkeiten für den Verbleib seiner Opfer. Entweder sie hatten sich in einer der Schneehaufen eingegraben, sie haben ihre weiteren Spuren verwischt - was durch den dichten Schneefall nicht allzu schwer war - und sind weitergelaufen oder sie haben sich in der Nähe mithilfe einer Illusion versteckt und hofften, dass er, von den Schneehaufen abelenkt nicht darauf achtet, dass sich vielleicht jemand aus einem der nahen Bäume schält und davonstiehlt... "Grmm....", machte der Schwertschwinger verärgert, da er wusste, dass die Drei eine hohe Chance hatten zu entkommen, doch so leicht gibt sich ein Elitekämpfer nicht geschlagen! Er zückte seine Klingen und lud ihre elektrische Energie soweit auf, dass sie regelrecht glühten. Dann schlug er die Breitseiten aneinander war bewirkte, dass unzählige kleine Blitze in alle Himmelsrichtungen geschleudert wurden. Ihre Kraft war zwar zu schwach um jemanden ernsthaft zu verletzten, aber für einen schmerzhaften Krampf reichte es allemal. Als die Blitze in die Schneehaufen und die näheren Bäume einschlugen war dem Schwertschwinger für einen Moment die Sicht komplett versperrt, denn eine dichte Schneewolke wirbelte auf, aber die falls seine Opfer noch da wären, würden ihre Krämpfe lang genug anhalten um sie ausfindig zu machen. Der Schnee legte sich langsam und dabei lauschte der Schwertschwinger nach erstickten Schmerzenschreien oder Stöhnen, hörte jedoch nichts. Unter den Haufen waren bloß eingeschneite Büsche und Felsen hervorgekommen und an den getroffenen Bäumen waren nun verkohlte Stellen. "Ähem!", machte der Croollon aufgeklärt und ziemlich gefasst, denn er wusste so ziemlich was passiert war. Seine Opfer sind weitergelaufen und haben ihre Spuren mithilfe einer Illusion komplett verschwinden lassen, da die Schneehaufen eine perfekte Ablenkung waren. Und in der Zeit, in der sie verschwunden wäre und zumindest noch die schemenhaften Umrisse ihrer Füße wieder aufgetaucht wären, hat er schon angegriffen und sie somit eigenhändig zuschneien lassen. Der Gedanke, dass er zumindest wusste, was seine Gegner getan hatten, genügte dem Schwertschwinger für's erste. Er stieß nur noch eine kurze Drohung in die Richtung in der sie wahrscheinlich verschwunden sind aus, bevor auch er den Hain wieder verließ, denn es wartete noch Arbeit auf ihn... "Ich glaube es hat geklappt.", sagte Sepp vorsichtig und erst, als der Hain schon fast wieder in Gewirr des Schneesturmes verschwunden war. "Das denke ich auch Mylord.", entgegnete James froh, "Doch wir sollten lieber noch so weit laufen, wie uns unsere Füße heute noch tragen können." "Nichts wäre mir lieber!", stimmte Brax mit ein, weshalb sie mit enormen Tempe weiter durch den Schnee liefen, denn der Gedanke an den Schwertschwinger trieb sie voran. So verwunderte es nicht, dass sie am Abend zwar völlig erschöpft an Ort und Stelle umfielen, aber ein großes Stück Richtung Norden noch geschafft haben. "Es gibt gute Neuigkeiten.", verkündete James, der einen Blick auf die Karte geworfen hatte, froh, "Durch unser gutes Tempo von heute, werden wir schon morgen früh die Stelle erreichen an der wir diesen Wall umgehen können." "Na das ist doch was!", freute sich Sepp und kaute dann etwas von dem gefrorenen Brot. "Stimmt, denn dann müssen wir nur noch den gaaaanzen Weg wieder zurück.", erwiderte Brax nicht ganz so freundlich, aber er nahm seiner Bemerkung selbst die Spitze, "Aber die Hälfte haben wir wenigstens dann schon geschafft. Seht mich nicht wieder so an!" "Tun wir doch gar nicht.", machte Sepp scheinheilig und verbarg sein Lächeln als er sich auf die andere Seite drehte und in den Schnee legte. "Grmpf!", maulte der Hutkopf gespielt sauer, "Das man hier nicht mal seine Meinung sagen kann, ohne das einem gleich wieder was angehängt wird!" Damit legte sich auch der Hutkopf hin und nur noch James war wach, denn für heute brauchte er keinen Schlaf. "Wie recht Ihr doch habt Herr Brax...", murmelte James gedankenverloren, "Ab morgen ist die Hälfte des Eisbuckels geschafft." 9.4 Hans' Spielchen Obwohl sich vom Wetter her der neue Tag nicht sonderlich von denen davor unterschied, empfanden ihn James, Sepp und Brax als etwas ganz besonderes: Heute würde sie die erste Hälfte, ihres von den Croollons aufgezwungnen, Umweges geschafft haben. Und wenn sie sich anstrengten, konnten sie bestimmt noch ein gutes Stückchen wieder in Richtung des Gebirges, welches in den Himmel wächst, schaffen. "Mampf!", schmatzte Sepp mit vollem Mund, "Ich bin bereit, schmatz, egal was, mampf, kommt!" "Nimm den Mund lieber nicht so voll!", mahnte Brax, "Und das in zweierlei hinsicht! Denn nur weil du schlingst, werde ich nicht schneller essen. Und nur weil wir es bald geschafft haben, werden es uns die Croollons nicht leichter machen." "Ist schon gut Brax.", wehrte der Junge ab, "Ich freu' mich immer nur so, wenn wir wieder ein anstrengendes Wegstück zurückgelegt haben." "Dann freu' dich im stillen!", brummte Brax und beendete sein Mahl, "Gut, von mir aus kann's losgehen." "Das ist schön Herr Brax.", meinte James guter Dinge, "Dann brechen wir mal auf und wenn wir uns ordentlich ins Zeug legen sollten wir binnen einer Stunde dort sein." "Worauf warten wir dann noch?", fragte Sepp aufgekratzt, "Nicht wie los!" Frohen Mutes marschierten sie deshalb wieder durch den garstigen Schneesturm, vorbei an immer mehr und mehr Bannern und immer weniger Büschen, dessen kahle Äste kaum noch aus dem tiefen Schnee ragten - schon bald würden sie die Pflanzengrenze erreicht haben... "Sag mal James", begann Brax, als sie schon fast eine Stunde unterwegs waren, "Auf der Karte ist nicht zufällig zu sehen, was für eine Art Durchgang zur anderen Seite dieses Walles das eigentlich ist, oder?" "Leider nein Herr Brax.", antwortete James, "Es ist zwar etwas eingezeichnet, doch ich kann es nicht deuten. Aber so viel ist sicher: Ein bewachtes Holztor oder so etwas ist es nicht." "Nein, es ist nämlich eine Croollon-Manufaktur!", rief der Junge so überrascht, dass es zunächst so klang, als würde er einen schlechten Scherz machen. "He, das ist nicht witzig!", giftete Brax den Jungen an. "Ich mache ja auch keine Witze.", erwiederte Sepp ernst, "Schaut doch mal da vorne: Es ist wirklich eine weitere Croollon-Manufaktur!" Und Sepp hatte Recht: Je näher sie kamen um so deutlicher Schälte sich ein hell von Feuerschalen erleuchteter Gebäudekomplex aus Holz, Stein und Lehm. Es war die zweite Croollon-Manufaktur! Sie wirkte etwas "moderner" und "schlanker" als der vergleichsweise plumpe Bau in den nebeligen Gefilden der Anderswelt, aber auch sie protze mit riesigen Glasfenstern und ähnelte einer Fabrikhalle. "Dann haben wir ja die Zweite also gefunden..." Brax klang nicht begeistert. "Dabei hätte man es sich ja fast denken können, dass sie hier, wo sich nicht mal mehr Fuchs und Hase 'Gute Nacht!' sagen so ein Ding errichten." "Das ist schlecht...", meinte Sepp grübelnd, "Ein einfaches Holztor wäre mir lieber gewesen." "Gehen wir erstmal vorsichtig näher heran und betrachten das aus der Nähe.", schlug der Hausdiener zuversichtlich vor, "Vielleicht können wir uns ja wieder reinstehlen wie bei der anderen." "Und vielleicht haben sie für diese Fälle noch so einen Croollunkulus schon als Wachhund bereitgestellt...", brummte Brax wenig begeistert, musste aber einsehen, dass sie kaum eine andere Möglichkeit hatten. Langsam und vorsichtig schlichen sie sich näher an das, wieder von zwei Schildwächtern bewachte und hell von Feuerschalen erleuchtete Eingangstor heran. Sepp hatte sich und seine Freunde vorsorglich mit einer Illusion umhüllt die sie für eine Weile verschwommen und ziemlich transparent und so im dichten Schneesturm für andere Augen fast unsichtbar werden lies. Bevor sie in den Lichtkreis der Feuerschalen kamen, der ihre Tarunung zunichte gemacht hätte, bogen sie nach rechts ab und drückten sich etwas entfernt an den mächtigen Wall. Sie bekamen ihn erst jetzt zu Gesicht und Brax schnaubte wütend, weil er merke, dass er aus aneinander gereihten Baumstämmen - die natürlich aus den Nebelwäldern stammten - bestand. Die Croollons hatten dafür nur die dicksten Stämme verwendet, sodass ein einzelner bereit genug war, dass zwei Croollons nebeneinander vorbeilaufen konnten. Zu ihrem Glück lief oben keine Wache vorbei, denn sie waren zu sehr darauf konzentriert einen Weg hinein zu finden. "Hm, was wäre wenn wir uns wieder als Croollons ausgeben?", schlug Sepp vor, "Beim letzten Mal hat das ja prima geklappt." "Also ich finde...", wollte Brax anfangen, als er verstummte, denn eine große Gruppe aus Standardballonen und Opferbauern traf gerade aus den Weiten des Eisbuckels ein und formierte sich vor den Schildwächtern. Aber sie wurden nicht einfach reingelassen, stattdessen zog einer der Wachen ein dickes Bündel Pergamente hervor, zog eines heraus und verglich die Informationen darauf mit den Croollons vor ihnen. Er bellte einen unverständlichen Laut und die Croollons kommentierten dies mit einem anderen. Ein letzter prüfender Blick und dann erst wurden sie reingelassen. "Sie haben dazugelernt...", meinte Brax spitz. "Gesichtskontrollen mit Passwörtern?!" Sepp war fassungslos, denn sein einfacher Plan zerrann wie Butter in der Sonne - auch wenn für ihn alle Croollons gleich aussahen. "Seien Sie nicht niedergeschlagen.", versuchte James aufzumuntern, "Es gibt sicherlich noch eine andere Möglichkeit... Oh?" "Was ist? Hast du etwa einen Plan?", fragten Sepp und Brax neugierig, weil James einfach seinen Satz abgebrochen hatte. "Das nicht, aber dafür habe ich dies hier gefunden." Der Hausdiener zeigte ihnen ein versiegeltes Pergament. "Es war einfach an dem Wall hier festgemacht worden. Und seht doch mal: Es ist sogar an uns adressiert!" In der Tat: Auf dem Pergament stand, in schönster Schrift, 'Für Sepp, James und Lotusfuß'. "Das heißt immer noch Brax!", zürnte der Hutkopf und ahnte schon von wem dieser Wisch ist, zumal das Siegel eindeutig das gleiche Muster wie die Croollonbanner trug. Interessanterweise stand weiter unten darauf: 'Das ist mir egal, Lotusfuß! Und jetzt macht das Ding schon auf, James!' "Woher wusste Hans...", stammelte Sepp überrascht, doch er schwieg, da James nun vorlas was dort zu lesen war. 'Ahahaha! Ihr habt euch ja mächtig Zeit gelassen für diese poblige Wüste und die paar Höhlchen. Leider so viel Zeit, dass ich euch nicht mehr persönlich in Empfang nehmen konnte, aber das macht nichts. Nichts destotrotz habe ich mich nämlich sehr gefreut, als mir meine Späher berichteten, dass meine Erzrivalen wohlbehalten den Eisbuckel erreicht haben. Wie ich schon erwähnte konnte ich nicht mehr länger auf euch warten, weshalb ich euch diesen Brief schrieb. Ich möchte mich kurz fassen: Euch dreien, Sepp, James und Lotusfuß, soll die Ehre zuteil werden die ersten Nicht-Croollons zu sein, die an einer Besichtigung der überarbeiteten zweiten Croollon-Manufaktur teilnehmen können! Ich weiß, diese Ehre ist überwältigend. Bestimmt stehen euch schon die Tränen in den Augen, hehehehe. Darum will ich euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen. Der untere Teil dieses Pergaments enthält eine kleine Tasche mit drei Fibeln und dem Passwort, welches euch als Gäste auszeichnet. Ein jeder steckt sich eine Fibel gut sichtbar an; der Lotusfuß kann sich seine ja ums Handgelenk binden; und dann geht ihr zu meinen Wächtern und tragt das Passwort vor. Diese werden dann wissen wie es weitergeht. Viel Spaß schon mal im voraus wünscht euch... Euer Hans' "Ist das vielleicht ein schlechter Scherz?!", ereiferte sich Brax verdutzt. "'P.S: Nein ist es nicht Lotusfuß! Und nun macht schon, ich dachte ihr wolltet weitergehen, oder nicht?'", las James noch vor, bevor er auch tatsächlich die Tasche mit den Fibeln und dem einfallsreichen Passwort 'Für immer Hans!' fand. Die Fibeln waren, warum auch immer, aus echtem Gold gemacht und waren wieder wie das Croollonbanner geformt. Ungläubig starrten alle darauf, bevor sich Sepp zu einer Frage durchrang. "Was meint ihr? Sollen wir es wagen?" "Also...", James zögerte, "Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob das eine gut geplante Falle oder einfach eine Ausgeburt von zuviel Selbstvertrauen ist Mylord." "Aber was für Alternativen haben wir denn?", wollte Brax wissen und erntete betretenen schweigen. "Ahhh!", machte er unwillig und griff nach seiner, mit einem Band versehener, Fibel, "Auch wenn ich es nicht gerne sage, aber wir müssen es wagen." "Da ist was dran...", seufzte der Junge einsichtig und steckte auch sich eine Fibel an die Brust. James tat es ihm gleich und konnte seine Freunde auch gleich wieder ein wenig aufmuntern. "Seht es so, Herr Brax und Mylord: Wenn das nur ein Scherz oder eine Falle ist, haben wir immer noch die Möglichkeit zu fliehen. Zumal diese Schildwächter ziemlich langsam sind." "Stimmt!", pflichtete Sepp ihm bei, "Wenn sie uns angreifen sind wir weg!" Damit war alles geklärt, weshalb Sepp die Illusion auflöste und sie sich zögerlich dem Eingang näherten. Zuerst nahmen die Schildwächter ihre Abwerhaltung ein, doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf die goldenen Fibeln und als James dann auch noch 'Für immer Hans!' vorsprach, begann einer der beiden aufmerksam seine Pergamente durchzusehen. Nach einer Weile wurde er auch wirklich fündig. Er betrachtete es eine Weile lang, tuschelte mit seinem Nachbarn, verglich es mit den Drein, bevor er ein böses Grinsen an den Tag legte und ihnen den Weg hinein freimachte. Wiederstrebend durchschritten die das Tor und fanden sich erstmal in einem langen Gang wieder, der vor einem weiteren Tor endete. Sie erschracken fürchterlich, als sie merkten, dass einer der Schildwächter hinten ihnen war und ihnen bedeutete, dass sie bitte weitergehen sollten... Er war sogar so zuvorkommend und öffnete ihnen das nächste Tor. Das bekannte Lärmen einer Croollon-Manufaktur, nur ohne die verräterischen Faustschläge eines eingesperrten Croollunkulus, schallte ihnen entgegen und der Schildwächter platzierte sie etwas neben dem Tor. Scheinbar sollten sie dort auf jemanden warten, zumindest konnte man das seinen Gesten entnehmen, dann ging er wieder zurück zum Eingang. Unsere Freunde waren viel zu verdutzt um auch nur auf den Gedanken zu kommen, wie sie hier eigentlich wieder rauskommen sollten. Stattdessen sahen sie sich einfach nur an und wussten nicht, was sie sagen sollen... Da ging das Tor auch schon wieder auf und ein Schwertschwinger betrat die Halle. Erschrocken zuckten die Drei zusammen als er sie mit seinen roten Augen ansah, bevor der Ausdruck des Erkennens in sein Gesicht trat. "Oh je...", wisperte Brax ängstlich, "Das ist der von gestern..." Sepp und James schluckten hörbar, während der Blick des Croollons nach längerer Musterung ebenfalls auf die Fibeln fiel. Zuerst traute er seinen Augen kaum, doch als er sie sich gerieben hatte und sie immer noch da waren grinste er genauso schelmisch wie die Schildwächter vorhin. "Grahahaha!", sein kehliges Lachen hallte durch die Halle und weckte das Interesse jedes in der Nähe stehenden Croollons. "Haja, ho harha!", verkündete er seinen Brüdern, als er von oben herab - er war ja mehr als einen halben Meter größer als Sepp und überragte auch James und einen Kopf (Von Brax ganz zu schweigen...) - auf die Drei zeigte und jeder Croollon, meist waren es Opferbauern und Standard- sowie Glanzballone, stimmte in das darauffolgende, hämische Gelächter mit ein. Dann besann sich der Schwertschwinger, verstaute seine Schwerte auf wundersame Weise, wie Hans, hinter seinem Rücken und holte an ihrer statt ein weiters Pergamentbündel aus seinem Schlund. Nachdem er sie etwas entknittert hatte gab er ihnen das erste. 'Na? Überrascht es euch wirklich hier drinnen gelandet zu sein? Ahahaha! Wie dem auch sei... Dieser nette Schwertschwinger hier, hat sich dazu bereit erklärt die Führung durch diese Manufaktur zu übernehmen. Darum seid freundlich zu ihm, folgt seinen Anweisungen und macht ihm keinen Ärger! Verstanden? Dann kann es ja losgehen! Ihr befindet euch nun in der zweite Croollon-Manufaktur, genauer gesagt in der Fertigungshalle. Im Gegensatz zur ersten Manufaktur ist hier alles wohlgeordnet und es liegen nicht kreuz und quer Kisten herum.' Der Schwertschwinger führte sie unter den spöttischen Blicken der anderen Croollons auf eine Plattform, von der aus man die ganze Halle überlicken kann. Dann gab er ihnen das zweite Pergament. 'Wie ihr seht haben wir hier fünf Kessel, von denen der große ganz in der Mitte der Halle der Carupinsäurekessel ist. Er hat je eine Öffnung für einen der anderen Kessel und über ihm ist noch das gleiche Podest wie in der anderen Manufaktur angebracht auf dem meine fleissigen Opferbauern dafür sorgen, dass sie schön umgerührt, und regelmäßig aufbereitet wird - wir tüfteln momentan noch an einer effektiveren Möglichkeit. Die Befeuerung dieses und der anderen Kessel, zu denen ich noch später komme, erfolt diesmal über regulierbare, Feuerstellen, welche in einen unterirdischen Raum unter dieser Halle von Pyromagiern überwacht und betriebsbereit gehalten werden.' Und weiter ging es. Während der Schwertschwinger stetig grinste und vollkommen zufrieden wirkten schämten sich James, Sepp und Brax in den Boden. "Wie ich befürchtet hatte...", flüsterte James, dem sichtlich unwohl war, "Dies ist lediglich ein Spiel, dass sich Hans hat einfallen lassen um uns zu ärgen, zu demütigen und zu erniedrigen!" "Genau!", ereiferte sich der Junge, "Wir werden hier ja regelrecht vorgeführt!" "Ganz meine Meinung!", stimmte Brax zu, doch da hielt der Croollon schon wieder vor einem der Kessel in der Ecke. 'Dies hier ist der Kessel mit der Standardballonmasse. Wie ihr sehen könnt ist es wesentlich kleiner als der den ihr damals zu Gesicht bekommen habt. Es hat sich nämlich ergeben, dass die Masse viel ergiebiger und langlebiger ist, wenn man nicht zu viel aufeinmal aufkocht. Eine weitere Errungenschaft ist die Tatsache, dass wir nun Croollons wann wir wollen und soviel wir auf einmal wollen (ein Maximum von 60 Individuen pro Stunde mal außer acht gelassen) erschaffen können. Wie ihr auch unschwer erkennen könnt, hat dieser Kessel, wie die anderen drei auch, seinen eigenen kleinen Platz an dem, den noch leblosen Croollons dies durch die kleinen, schwarzmagischen Schreine in der Ecke dort, eben dieses Eingehaucht wird.' Sie wurden im Uhrzeigersinn zum nächsten Kessel geführt, vorbei an zwei grinsenden Opferbauern die gerade Standardballonhüllen zum Carupinsäurekessel brachten. Aber es gab einen kurzen Zwischenstopp. 'Dies hier ist der Eingang zur Lagerhalle. Sie selber teilt sich noch in mehrere Räume in dem all die Sachen ihren Platz haben. Aus Sicherheitsgründen ist es euch leider nicht gestatet sie zu betreten. Übrigens: Auch die Croollonhüllen haben je ihren eigenen Raum.' Und weiter ging es. 'Hier ist der Kessel für die Glanzballone und da es müßig wäre euch noch zu den anderen Beiden zu führen will ich euch sagen, dass der nächste für Schädelschleuderer ist und der letzte, welcher sich noch allerdings in der Testphase befindet, für Luftprofis.' "Oh...", machte Sepp überrascht, "Ich dachte einer wäre für die Pyrmagier, wenn man ein paar für die Befeuerung braucht." Da reichte ihm der Schwertschwinger ein weiteres Pergament. 'Hier ist es doch viel zu kalt für Pyromagier du Dummerle! Die, die wir brauchen, werden, warm eingepackt, von ein Luftprofis zu uns gebracht. Aber nun genug davon! Die Fertigungshalle hat noch etwas mehr als die Kessel zu bieten, darum...' Schon führte der Schwertschwinger sie weiter. Diesmal passierten sie den nächsten Kessel ohne Kommentar und gerade als sie dachten, sie würden dann zum letzten Kessel gelangen, bedeutete ihnen der Schwertschwinger, die Eisentreppe, welche sich vor ihnen die Wand hochschlängelte, zu nehmen. Nach einem kurzen Aufstieg fanden sich unsere drei Freunde mit ihrem "Reiseführer" auf einer weiteren, großzügigen Plattform wieder. Anders als bei der beim Eingang, befand sich hinter ihnen der Eingang zu einem kleinen Raum, den sie allerdings nicht betratetn. Stattdessen zeigte der Croollon zum Dach und gab ihnen das nächste Pergament. 'Wie ihr unschwer erkennen könnt, hat auch diese Manufaktur das gleiche Schiebedach wie die andere. Und hinter euch ist der Raum, in dem die Generäle, Schlamper oder meine Wenigkeit sich aufhalten und beratschlagen. So, dass wäre dann alles Wissenswerte zur Fertigungshalle! Ich denke, ihr solltet die Eindrücke erstmal verdauen, weshalb eine kleine Pause mit Mahlzeit nicht schlecht wäre, oder? Hehehe...' "Wie bitte?!" Die Drei fühlten sich regelrecht veralbert, doch da drängte der Schwertschwinger sie auch schon die Treppe wieder hinunter. Auf dem Weg passierten sie auch den letzten Kessel und sahen gerade hautnah, was Hans damit meinte, dass der für die Luftprofis noch in der Testphase sei. Denn zwei Opferbauern wollten gerade etwas von der Masse in eine Luftprofiform abfüllen, doch man sah, dass sie viel zu langsam und zäh hineinglitt, weswegen es eine halbe Ewigkeit dauerte. Um einiges Interessanter war allerdings eine weitere Tür, an der sie ohne Kommentar vorbeiliefen, stand doch in dicken roten Lettern darauf: 'DAS BETRETEN DIESER RÄUMLICHKEITEN IST NUR MEISTER HANS, SCHLAMPER, DEN GENERÄLEN UND VON EBEN DIESEN BEFUGTEN CROOLLONS GESTATTET!' Unsere Freunde konnte nur mutmaßen, was sich darin befand, aber Hans' Schweigsamkeit machte sie neugierig... Doch zuerst wurden sie in einen kleinen, schlichten Raum mit einer Holzbank gebracht, wo ihnen der Schwertschwinger etwas Brot und kaltes Wasser "servierte", sprich: hinknallte. Dann ging er hinaus, doch da der Raum von massiven Holz- und Steinwänden umgeben war und nur diese eine Tür hatte, war es egal, ob er sie alleine ließ oder eben nicht. "Oh, ich habe schon wieder so ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl bei dieser Sache...", klagte Brax besorgt, während er aß. "Ich weiß was du meinst.", stimmte Sepp mit ein, "Hans erlaubt sich einen bösen Spaß mit uns, aber wer kann wissen, was am Ende dieses "Spaßes" steht?" "Aber uns sind leider die Hände gebunden, Mylord.", wante James ein, "Solange dieser Kerl wie eine Klette an uns hängt, haben wir keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Und dann ist da noch die nächste Sache: Wohin sollten wir denn fliehen? Denn sicherlich ist auch der Ausgang, den diese Croollons nehmen um auf die andere Seite zu gelangen, gut bewacht." "Was ist mit diesem Raum von eben?", schlug Sepp vor, "Vielleicht führt von dort aus ein geheimer Weg nach draußen?" "Aber warum dürfen dann da nur die ganz hohen Tiere rein, wenn es nur ein weiteres Ausgang wäre?", gab Brax zu bedenken, doch Sepp hatte schon eine Idee. "Nun in dem Raum kann ja etwas ganz besonderes sein - zumindest für diese Croollons. Und wenn das nicht jeder sehen darf, was liegt dann näher als wenn es einen eigenen Zugang zu diesem Raum gibt?" "Das ergibt Sinn.", meinte James und sponn den Gedanken weiter, "So muss man nicht durch die halbe Fertigungshalle laufen oder kommt eben ganz einfach in diese hinein." "Gut...", machte Brax einsichtig, "Es ist wohl offensichtlich, dass wir es mit diesem verbotenen Raum versuchen wollen..." Er machte eine kleine Pause. "Aber da gibt es noch zwei kleine Schwierigkeiten.", mahnte der Hutkopf und begann sie aufzuzählen, "Erstens: Wie wollen wir diesen Schwertschwinger loswerden? Ihn einfach besiegen geht nicht. Dazu sind wir noch nicht stark genug und vor allem wäre das hier wohl der denkbar schlechteste Ort dafür. Und zweitens: Selbst wenn wir es schaffen abzuhauen: Würde man uns in einem Raum, dessen unbefuges Betreten streng verboten ist, ja nicht zu aller erst suchen?" "Das sind gute Einwände, aber mach dir darüber mal keine Sorgen!", meinte Sepp zuversichtlich, "In meinem Kopf wächst gerade eine geniale Idee heran..." "Hora ha?!", bellte eine Stimme von außen und es wurde gegen die Tür geklopft. "Es scheint unsere Pause sei bald zu Ende.", meinte James und rief dem Schwertschwinger ein, "Wir kommen gleich!", zu, bevor er mit Sepp und Brax die Köpfe zusammensteckte... Wenige Augenblicke später öffnete sich die Tür auch wieder und die Drei sammelten sich vor dem schon etwas ungeduldig wirkenden Schwertschwinger. "Oh graha!", stöhnte dieser und schon ging die Führung weiter. Sie passierten zuerst eine Tür, nur wenige Meter vom Pausenraum entfernt, und fanden sich in einem ähnlichen Gang wieder, der sie auch in die Fertigungshalle geführt hatte. Diesem folgten sie und so gelangten sie in den... 'Waffenherstellungsraum. Der Name erklärt alles, oder? Aber schaut euch erst in Ruhe um, dann werdet ihr alle nötigen Inforamtionen von mir bekommen, hehehe...' Dieser Raum war etwas kleiner als die Fertigunghalle und in drei Teile gegliedert: Eine lange Reihe Werkbänke, an denen ettliche Opferbauern Weidenkörbe für die Luftprofis und Lunten für die Schädelschleuderer flochten, für diese auch Lederriemen und -rucksäcke nähten, Bombenhüllen aushöhlten und den unzähligen Krimskrams zum Bobembau sicher darin verstauten. Auch ihre Äxte wurden hier geschärft sowie die magischen Steinschleudern der Luftprofis hergestellt. Hinter den Werkbänken war eine kleine Schmiede angebracht, die allerdings von Pyromagiern und einem Schädelschleuderer betrieben wurde, da ihnen die Hitze nichts ausmachte. Während die Pyromagier dafür zuständig waren, dass Metall in einem Tonkessel für die Äxte und den Krimskrams auf die nötige Temperatur zu bringen und diese zu halten, achtete der Bombenwerfer darauf, dass er die richtigen Mengen der verschiednen Erze der Masse beimischte. Dann und wann gab er einen Befehl und schon füllten die Pyromagier die flüssige Masse durch einen verschließbaren Abguss in eine der benötigten Formen und legten diese durch eine kleine Öffnung in der Wand für einen Moment ins Freie. Nachdem diese dann kühl genug war, brachte man die Formen wieder hinein und schon bearbeitete der Schädelschleuderer, dass noch weiche Metall mit wuchtigen Hammerschlägen. In diesem Fall brachte er gerade eine Axt in die nötige Form und nach weiterem Abkühlen legte er diese mit ein paar anderen in einen Korb. Sobald dieser voll wurde eilte ein Opferbauer heran und nahm die Axtklingen mit, damit sie auf den Werkbänken fertig geschärft werden würden. Zu guter letzt befand sich links neben den Werkbänken ein durch dicke Glasfenster abgeschirmter Raum. Dort konnte man sehen, dass fünf Opferbauern unter Anleitung eines weiteren Schädelschleuderers gerade dabei waren Schwarzpulver zu mischen und dieses dann in eine Hülle zu füllen, mit einer Lunte zu versehen und abzudichten. Auch wenn unsere Drei kein Wort hören konnten, und auch dann nicht verstehen würden, wussten sie, dass der Croollon seine Schützlinge zur Vorsicht mahnte. Etwas abseits war am Boden außerdem ein Häufchen Asche auszumachen - scheinbar ein Opferbauer, der nicht so vorsichtig gewesen war... Und schon hielt der Schwertschwinger ihnen ein Pergament vor die Nase. 'Da seid ihr baff, was? Ich bin sehr stolz darauf, dass wir uns in der Lage wissen solcherlei Dinge mittlerweile spielend leicht selbst herstellen zu können. Ich denke mal weitere Worte wären unnütz, darum gehen wir weiter zur letzten großen Sehenswürdigkeit dieser Manufaktur!' "Was?!", dachte Sepp etwas erschrocken, "Nur noch eine Sache? Dann müssen wir unseren Trick bald ausspielen..." Sie gingen durch einen weiteren Gang, vorbei am seperaten Bombenlager, dass sie auch nicht betreten durften. 'Damit ihr mir keine Dummheiten macht! Ahahaha!' Und gelangten schließlich zu einem wirklich großen, eingezäunten Platz auf dem sich wahrhaft unzählige Croollons, denen der tosende Schneesturm völlig egal war, tummelten. 'Dies hier ist das Trainingsgelände!' Man konnte förmlich lesen, wie Stolz Hans auch auf dieses war... 'Hier üben wir unsere frisch geschaffenen Kämpfer etwas ein, damit sie das Wissen, dass ihnen schon seit ihrer Entstehung zu eigen ist, schon etwas in der Praxis austesten können. Im Moment finden gerade ein 'Magiertraining' statt, seht es euch doch mal an!' Mit diesem Aufruf führte der Schwertschwinger sie zu einer nochmals abgegrenzten Ecke des Platzes. Auf einer Seite waren Luftprofis in einer hässlichen Verkleidung, welche Sepp in der Hutkopfrüstung darstellen sollte, bewaffnet mit billigen Zauberstäben an deren Spitze magische Kristalle angebracht waren, damit überhaupt ein Zauber von ihnen Ausgehen konnte. Auf der anderen Seite waren Glanzballone, denen wohl das Training galt. Zuerst hielten die Drei das nur für einen billigen Witz, aber als sie sahen, wie perfekt die Luftprofis Sepp und Brax kopierten und sie feststellen mussten, dass auch die Zauberstäbe Mentalzauber von sich gaben wurde ihnen ganz anders zumute. 'Nicht schlecht, oder? Mit dieser Art Training haben es meine Kämpfer wesentlich leichter gegen bestimmte Gegner ins Feld zu ziehen. So etwas machen wir auch für Gnome und an einem Training gegen Drachen arbeiten wir noch. Selbstverständlich haben wir auch andere Übungsmöglichkeiten: Unsere Croollons können Zielübungen machen, beweglich oder unbeweglich wie es ihnen beliebt. Schädelschleuderer können ihre Würfe verbessern und so zielsicherer werden. Kampfformationen werden eingeübt und ausprobiert. Auch Geländeübungen oder ähnliches ist möglich. Und natürlich haben wir auch Kampfesübungen! Sei es ein Zweikampf gegen einen Genger seiner Wahl oder einfach das Dreinschlagen auf einen Strohmann, alles können unsere Croollons ausprobieren.' Als James die Stelle mit den Kampfesübungen vorlas, sahen Sepp und Brax einen Hauch Sehnsucht in den Augen des Schwertschwingers aufflackern. Auf so etwas hatten sie nur gewartet... Sie gaben James ein Zeichen und schon setzten alle ziemlich vernkiffene Minen auf, während der Hausdiener zögerlich und dennoch drängend begann. "Äh lieber Herr Schwertschwinger?" "Hähm?", machte dieser überrascht, da er bis jetzt kein einziges Mal von seinen "Schützlingen" angesprochen wurde und sah sie an. "Dürften wir mal schnell wohin?", trugen sie ihr Anliegen vor. "Hä?" Der Schwertschwinger verstand zuerst nicht. "Wir müssen mal...", drängte Sepp. "...Ballast loswerden!", fügte Brax genauer hinzu und endlich verstand der Schwertschwinger. Doch noch schickte er sie nicht los. Stattdessen warf er einen misstrauischen Blick auf James. "Hor ha?", fragte er, da James ja fast ein Croollon war - und die müssen normalerweise nicht auf die Toilette. "Ach wisst Ihr...", begann James, "Auch ich muss dann und wann! Aber wenn Ihr es genauer wissen wollt..." "Gah!", machte der Schwertschwinger, welcher wirklich keine Lust hatte sich näher mit intimen Details Croollonähnlicher Wesen auseinanderzusetzten, abwehrend. Und endlich nickte er zustimmend und erklärte ihnen mit viel Gestikulierungen den Weg zu einem noch ungenutzten Raum in dem ein paar Zuber standen in dem sie ausnahmweise ihre Notdurft verrichten durften. "Vielen Dank!", riefen die Drei und rannten los, während der Schwertschwinger ihnen noch erklärte, dass er hier trainieren und auf sie warten würde. Aber nicht zu lange! Doch da verschwanden Sepp, James und Brax schon wieder in den Gang in Richtung Fertigungshalle... 9.5 Die Wurzel des Übels... "Beeilen wir uns besser!", drängte Sepp, während sie hastig, aber dennoch nicht allzu auffällig durch den Gang flitzten. "Jetzt mach mich nicht noch nervöser, als ich sowie so schon bin!", maulte Brax angespannt, "Für diese Wahnsinnsidee sollten wir so konzentriert wie möglich sein." "Das weiß ich.", entgegnete der Junge ebenfalls angespannt und öffnete die Tür, welche sie wieder in den Waffenherstellungsraum brachte. Hier verlangsamten sie bewusst ihren Schritt, damit es so aussah, als ob sie hier einfach durchspazieren könnten. Zu ihrem Glück funktionierte das auch, da die meisten Croollons sowieso zu beschäftigt waren. Geschwind schlüpften sie durch die nächste Tür und nach diesem Gang waren sie endlich wieder in der Fertigungshalle. "Macht euch bereit...", flüsterte Sepp, bevor sie erst einmal den Raum ansteuerten, den ihnen der Schwertschwinger beschrieben hat. Der Junge begann seine magische Kraft zu sammeln, dann gingen sie hinein... ...doch auch nach einer ganzen Weile öffnete sich die Tür nicht wieder. Dafür aber konnte man, wenn man genauer hinsah, erkennen, dass sich eine Art "Beule" die Wand entlang bewegte. Diese "Beule" waren natürlich niemand anderes als Sepp, James und Brax. Der Junge hatte sie mit der Illusion der Wand eingehüllt und mit diesem Trick versuchten sie ungesehen den verbotenen Raum zu erreichen. "Oh... hoffentlich klappt das...", murmelte Brax, doch er erhielt keine Antwort, denn Sepp musste sich enorm anstrengen um den Zauber auch bis zu ihrem Ziel aufrecht zu erhalten. Und wehe, ein Croollon würde dicht an der Wand entlangehen! Wäre der Zusammenstoß doch fähig die Illusion sofort zu zerstören! Tatsächlich kreuzten ein paar Opferbauern ihren Weg, aber sie gingen glücklichweise in der Mitte des Weges, weswegen diese Begegnung glimpflich verlief. Und da hatten sie endlich die Türe erreicht! Schnell öffneten sie diese in einem unbeobachteten Moment und verschwanden im Dunkel darin... Es dauerte einige Augenblicke bis unsere Drei erkannten, dass sie sich in einem weiteren Gang befanden. Im Unterschied zu denen davor aber, war er nicht hell mit Fackeln oder Feuerschalen erleuchtet. Stattdessen waren kleine Kristalle an der Wand angebracht, welche die Umgebung in ein mattgrünes Dämmerlicht hüllten. "Das diese Croollons es immer so spannend machen wollen...", wisperte Brax in Angesicht dieser zwielichtigen Atmosphäre. "Tja...", keuchte Sepp nur, denn seine Tarnung hatte ihn ziemlich erschöpft, weshalb er zu Boden sank und erstmal seine Kräfte sammeln musste. James hatte ihm schon vorausschauend den Wasserschlauch angeboten, den dieser auch dankbar annahm - der Hausdiener hatte diesen nämlich in seinem Inneren aufbewahrt, sodass er nicht einfrieren konnte. Sepp gestattete sich keine zu lange Pause - wer weiß ob der Schwertschwinger nicht schon nach ihnen suchte. James half ihm beim Aufstehen doch dann stand der Junge wieder fest genug auf seinen Beinen, dass es weitergehen konnte. "Danke James!", flüsterte er dem Hausdiener noch zu, bevor sie dem Gang folgten. Dieser war zwar kurz, aber ziemlich verwinkelt, weshalb unsere Drei ziemlich überrascht waren, als sie sich nach der nächste Ecke in einer ebenso dämmrigen Kammer befanden. Die Überraschung wich aber schon bald dem Entsetzen! "Ah...!" Sepp hielt sich gerade noch den Mund zu und auch James sowie Brax konnten einen entsetzen Aufschrei gerade noch zurückhalten. Denn vor ihnen lag der Croollunkulus auf dem Boden! Erst bei näherer Betrachtung erkannten sie, dass dieses Vieh nicht schlief sondern völlig leblos war. Seine Augen waren leer - nicht mal mehr ein Schimmer war zu sehen. Auch ging kein Zucken oder irgendeine andere Regung durch dessen Körper. Dafür war sein riesiges Maul mit zwei Eisenstangen zu voller Höhe geöffnet worden, doch die ominöse Kugel mit dem Menschen darin befand sich nicht mehr in seinem Inneren. "Er ist wirklich kein richtiges Lebewesen...", stellten sie schließlich fest. "Aber ganz tot ist er ohne diese Kugel aber auch nicht!", wante Brax aufgeregt ein und deutete auf die Stellen, an denen sich der Croollunkulus die Haut mit der heißen Carupinsäure verbrüht hatte. Diese waren fast verheilt, noch nicht mal Narben blieben zurück. "Sie haben ihn also hierhergebracht, damit seine Verletzungen in der Kälte besser heilen können.", schlussfolgerte James und schritt einmal um den Koloss herum. "Und damit behandeln diese Croollons ihn offenbar!" Er zeigte seinen Freunden einen großen Tiegeln indem eine seltsame Paste war. "Sieht nicht sehr aufregend aus.", meinte Brax, fügte aber hinzu, "Doch sicherlich ist es eine spezielle Spezialpaste, die nicht irgendwer sondern eben nur Croollons die sich auskennen verwenden dürfen." "Das kann sein...", stimmte Sepp zu, doch dann wurde er wieder etwas aufgeregt, "Aber wo ist die Kugel?! Vielleicht haben wir noch Zeit genug den armen Kerl zu befreien und mit ihm zu fliehen!" "Hier ist sie Mylord und Herr Brax!", rief James aufgeregt, aber nicht zu laut. Schnell fanden sich Sepp und Brax bei ihm ein und zusammen standen sie vor der, wahrscheinlich magischen, Kugel, die wie von Zauberhand in der Luft über einem kleinen Podest schwebte. Der gefangene Mensch drehte sich darin, doch momentan sahen sie nur seinen Rücken und die Sicht war zu schlecht, als das sie seine Kleidung genau deuten konnten. "Ich frage mich, wer das bloß ist.", flüsterte Sepp gespannt - für einen Moment war die Tatsache, dass sie eigentlich nicht so lange in diesem Raum verweilen wollten, vergessen. "Auf jeden Fall eine ältere Person.", antwortete James, "Denn soweit ich das erkennen kann trägt dieser Herr - denn es ist auf jeden Fall ein Mann - Sachen, welche seit jahrzehnten nicht mehr so hergestellt werden." "Na ob wir mit dem Opfa da fliehen können...", brummte Brax wenig zuversichtlich, als die Drehung des Menschen langsam aber sicher sein Gesicht preigaben: Ein faltiger, eingefallener, alter Glatzkopf mit einem Monokel auf dem linken Augen und einer großen hässlichen Narbe die Quer über sein Gesicht verlief. "General Xaver Kugenheim!", hauchte James ganz hellrosa vor Entsetzten. "Du meinst den General Xaver Kugenheim?!", fragte Sepp erstaunt, denn auch er konnte mit diesem Namen etwas anfangen. "Genau diesen meine ich Mylord: Der Kriegsverbrecher!" "Äh... Das ist wer?!", wollte Brax ungeduldig wissen, "Falls ihr es nicht wisst, aber ich als Hutkopf habe keinen blassen Schimmer von den Verbrechern aus eurer Grafschaft!" "Er ist kein einfacher Verbrecher...", begann James ernst, "Nein! Diese Person ist maßgeblich am Ausbruch und Verlauf des schrecklichen drei Jahre währenden Magier-Krieger-Krieges, der vor 63 Jahren begann, beteiligt gewesen!" Als der Hausdiener das Unwissen im Gesicht von Brax bemerkte holte er tief Luft und begann zu erzählen: "General Xaver Kugenheim wurde vor etwa 88 Jahren geboren. Zu dieser Zeit gab es neben den Zauberen und Alchemisten auch noch Krieger unter den Reihen der Menschen. Die meisten waren geachtete und hochgeschätzte Kämpfer und der Traum vieler Jungen war damals der, ein eben solcher, edler Held zu werden. Auch Kugenheim hegte diesen Traum, der sich auch erfüllte. Allerdings war sein Lehrherr damals schon den Zauberern nicht geneigt und diese Abneigung färbte auch auf den junden Kugenheim ab. Als er dann ein ausgebildeter Krieger war und seine Wanderjahre hinter sich hatte, hatte sich mittlerweile eine angespannte Atmosphäre in der Grafschaft entwickelt. Es ging das Gerücht - wer auch immer es in die Welt gesetzt haben mag - um, die Magier planen den Versuch alle Krieger loszuwerden um zu beweisen, dass die Magie die einzig wahre Macht, nebst der Alchemie, ist und somit zugleich unliebsame Gegenspieler aus dem Weg zu räumen. Und nachdem dies geschen war, wollten sie angeblich die Herrschaft über die Grafschaft an sich reissen. Ihr müsst wissen, dass damals im Bosrebbrat ein gleiches Verhältnis aus Magiern und Kriegern war. Doch dies hatten sich die Krieger erst seit ein paar hundert Jahren erstreiten können, da, man muss es leider zugegen, sich die Magier durchaus für etwas besseres hielten und es zunächst nicht erlaubten, dass einfache Kämpfer mit an den Geschicken teilhaben durften. So war es kein Wunder, dass sich die stolzen Krieger gekränkt fühlten, ob sie das Gerücht nun glaubten oder nicht. Doch gerade durch diese Kränkung verhielten sie sich den Magiern gegenüber noch verschlossener und unfreundlicher, was diese mit gleicher Münze zurückgaben. Und in eben diese sich hochschaukelnde Situation kehrte der junge Kugenheim zurück. Und als er dieses Gerücht hörte, er, der sowieso keine Magier mochte... Nun ja: Es war wie Wasser auf seinen Mühlrädern! Er verschwendete keine Zeit um diese Gerücht auszuschmücken, weiterzutragen und den Unmut und die Anfeindungen gegen die Magier weiter anzuheizen. Er war auch einer der ersten, die mit den Hangreiflichkeiten begannen und so alle Zeichen auf einen Krieg setzten! Und auch hier war Kugenheim einer der führende Köpfe! Ihm gelang es mit ein paar wenigen andren die Magier in den ersten Kriegsjahren, trotz hoher Verluste, in die Enge zu treiben. Da aber in dieser Zeit der Hass auf beiden Seiten so groß war, gaben sich die Magier nicht geschlagen, sondern begingen nun ihrerseits den schlimmsten Fehler: Sie griffen zur schwarzen Magie und beschwörten unzählige Monster, welche das Land heimsuchten und die Krieger zurückdrängen sollten. Dieser erbitterte, fast mehr als drei Jahre währende Kampf kostete zahlreichen Menschen, Kriegern, wie Zauberern, aber eben auch armen Unschuldigen das Leben. Kurz vor Ende des Krieges schien es so, als ob die Krieger doch verlieren würden - auch wenn es überhaupt keinen Gewinner bei solch einer Grausamkeit geben konnte. Und obwohl Kugenheim dies wusste, mobilisierte er ein letztes Mal alle verbliebenen Kämpfer für eine alles entscheidende Schlacht! Ja er war bereit das Leben all seiner Kameraden zu opfern für einen sinnlosen Kampf! Dieser sollte auf dem Ort ausgetragen werden, der heute nur noch als "Das alte Schlachtfeld" bekannt ist. Die kargen Reihen der Krieger standen schon den ebenso lichten Reihen der Zauberer mit ihren Monstern gegenüber. Doch was dann geschah wurde zu einer Legende!" "Ich weiß worauf du hinaus willst!", unterbrach ihn Sepp, "Graf Lyrod von Nüsske erschien mit dem Bosrebbrat und hat die Monster gelähmt und allen klar gemacht, dass sie für nichts und wieder nichts gekämpft hatte. Und damit war der Krieg dann vorbei." "Genau Mylord.", bestätigte James, doch seine Mine blieb finster, "Leider wurde es nicht allen klar: Hochgeboren hörte sich ausnahmslos jeden in einem persönlichem Gespräch an um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass dieser Krieg sinnlos war, doch als Kugenheim an der Reihe war... Nun... dann hat er doch tatsächlich..." James konnte nicht weiterreden, allein dieser Gedanke lies ihn zögern. "Was?!", fragte Brax ungedultig, "Was hat dieser Opa den tun wollen?!" "Er wollte den Grafen töten...", antwortete Sepp anstelle von James, "Jedes Kind kennt diesen Teil der Geschichte: Der Graf wollte sich dem General gerade nähern, als dieser sein Schwert zog und auf ihn losgehen wollte!" "Ein Glück, dass Hochgeboren beschützt wurde.", seufzte James erleichtert auf, als wäre es erst gestern geschehen, "Und es waren sogar zwei Krieger, die ihren Waffenbruder daran hinderten! Auf jeden Fall gab es für dieses Verhalten und die Tatsache, dass er einer der führenden und sogar uneinsichtigen Köpfe war nur das höchste Strafmaß: Verbannung! Von allen gemieden und nirgendwo mehr geduldet zogen sich der General und seine wenigen Leidensgenossen irgendwo an verschiednen Winkeln dieser Welt, verbittert zurück. Die Anderen kamen aber auch nicht ungeschoren davon: Sie mussten die Schäden beheben, durften aber bleiben und sich immer noch als Teil der Gesellschaft sehen. Damit endet eigentlich die Geschichte von General Kugenheim, eigentlich..." "Ein gutes Stichwort!", machte Brax aufgeklärt, "Denn warum ist dieser Kerl dann hier und nicht schon tot? Und wieso ist er den Croollons so wichtig, dass er als Antrieb für dieses Vieh dienen 'darf'?" "Das sind gute Fragen Herr Brax und Ihr, Mylord, scheint auch eine zu haben, richtig?" "Allerdings." Sepp deutete auf das Monokel. "Was ist das für ein Ding? In den Geschichten trug er das nicht." "Dies ist ein magisches Monokel.", erklärte James, "Magische Gegenstände waren in der damaligen Zeit unter Zauberern sehr beliebt. Auch haben sie die Macht völlig unerfahrenen Personen den Weg zur Magie zu ebnen. Scheinbar hat er es einem Magier, den er erschlagen hatte, abgenommen." Brax dachte ein wenig über die Worte nach, bevor er eine weitere Frage stellte. "James? Wie war denn das Verhältnis des Generals zu dem Grafen?" "Nun er hat versucht ihn zu töten!", ereiferte sich der Hausdiener, "General Kugenheim hat Hochgeboren abgrundtief gehasst, denn nur wegen ihm, einem Zauberer, war sein ganzer zweifelhafter 'Ruhm' als Feldherr dahin und sein bisheriges Leben zerstört. Ich denke diese Person hätte alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan um sich an Hochgeboren zu rä..." Mit einem Mal hielt er inne. '...Ja auch Hans selbst ist eine geschaffene Kreatur und existiert noch nicht mal einen halben Monat lang. Wir wissen nicht wer ihn geschaffen hat - Graf Nüsske sagte zwar, dass er eine Ahnung habe, aber es eigentlich nicht möglich sein kann, weil die betreffende Person schon längst tot sein müsste...' Schlagartig drängte sich der Satz von Selen Herbstwind wieder in ihr Gedächtnis. "Oh nein...", flüsterte James ganz fassungslos, "General Kugenheim hat Hans erschaffen!" "Aber wie?!" wollten Sepp und Brax aufgebracht wissen. "Das magische Monokel...", wisperte der Hausdiener, "Kugenheim hat sich all die Jahre irgendwo versteckt gehalten, mithilfe des Monokels die Wege eines Zauberers beschritten und sich irgendwie noch mehr magisches Wissen angeeinget, mit der er in der Lage war sein Leben zu verlängern um seine Rache umzusetzen! Er war es, der einen Unfall am Siegel des Dustermeeres inszenierte um alle mächtigen Magier aus der Grafschaft zu locken! Er hatte vorgehabt sich die Nomomatrex unter den Nagel zu reissen und zu diesem Zwecke brauchte er einen Helfer... Und völlig verblendet von seinem Rachedurst und dem tiefen Hass wusste er nicht, was er da erschaffen hat. Und wir kennen Hans schon gut genug, dass es ihn entsetzlich enttäuscht haben musste, dass er nur als Mädchen für alles herhalten sollte." "Und darum hat er sich gegen seinen Schöpfer gewandt, die Croollon-Armee erschaffen und diesen zu einem schrecklichen Dasein als Lebensquell für diesen Croollunkulus verurteilt.", schloss Sepp und ein betretenes Schweigen breitete sich aus. Doch nur kurz... "So ist es!" Erschrocken lösten die Drei ihren Blick von der Kugel und sahen sich General Schildzauberer mit seiner Garde aus einem Dutzend Besenkämpfer und dem Schwertschwinger, der ihnen tadelnde Blicke zuwarf, gegenüber. "Ihr habt meinem Kämpfer ganz schön Angst eingejagt, hät' sich fast nicht mehr zu mir gewagt.", begann der General ebenfalls tadelnd, "Aber zum Glücke hatte er mich doch gefraget und so ich ihm hab gesaget: Die Drei sind nicht weit, folge mir und mach dich bereit!" Doch dann lächelte er wieder schelmisch. "Ihr habet hoffentlich nicht geglaubet, dass wir nicht damit rechneten, eurem Führer zu entschwinden, oder?" Er erntete einen bösen Blick, als unsere Freunde erkannten, dass auch dies nur ein Teil dieses dämlichen Spielchen von Hans war. "Doch, was rede ich? Dies hier spricht für sich!" Und so reichte er ihnen das letzte Pergament... 'Hat euch die Führung durch meine Manufaktur gefallen? Ich hoffe doch sehr, denn ihr werdet wohl die letzten Nichtcroollons sein, denen so eine Ehre zuteil wurde. Die Fibeln dürft ihr übrigens behalten, Gold ist für uns nicht von belang. Zumal sie euch eine sichere und kampffreie Rückkehr zum Gebirge, welches in den Himmel wächst garantieren. Ziemlich großzügig, was?' "Oh dieser Hans...", knurrten die Drei, bevor James weiterlas. 'Ach ja: Ist doch eine gute Idee, diesen alten Sack für den Croollunkulus zu verwenden, nicht? So kann sich dieser senile, nichtsnutzige Tattergreis, der sich als mein Schöpfer schimpft, doch von nichts eine Ahnung hat, immer noch einbringen! Wenn ich erst einmal die Nomomatrex habe und Bosrebb unter meine Knute ist, dürft ihr ihn nur allzu gerne dafür verfluchen. Wer weiß? Vielleicht überlasse ich ihn auch der Willkür meiner wenigen Gefangen? Sie werden gewiss viel Freude daran haben sich an dem Kerl auszulassen, der für alles verantwortlich ist.' James, Sepp und Brax konnten förmlich sehen, wie dieser Teil des Textes vor Hass und Enttäuschung nur so sprühte, doch damit war das Pergament noch nicht zu ende. 'Doch genug davon! Es war mir eine Riesenfreude, sich diese ganze Führung hier auszudenken. Und ich hoffe, dass euch der Höhepunkt in Form dieses Raumes sehr gefallen hat. Doch nun muss ich mich von euch verabschieden! Sobald ihr dieses Pergament zu ende gelesen habt, wird euch General Schildzauberer vertreiben müssen, also bereitet euch mal darauf vor, hehehe. Euer Hans P.S: Haltet euch einfach am Wall, dann seid ihr schneller. Und grüßt mir die Gnome schön und, falls ihr es schafft, auch General Schattenflügel! Sprecht ihm mein ausdrückliches Lob dafür aus, dass er die Gnome mit diesem Schneesturm so schön in Schach hält. Bis dahin, einstweilen!' "Ihr seied nun fertig!", bestimmte der General und die Besenkämpfer sowie der Schwertschwinger formierten sich vor diesem, "Und schon wieder ist es an der Zeit 'Tschüss' zu sagen, doch wir sehen uns wieder, dass muss man nicht erfragen!" Und schon schritten die dreizehn Kämpfer als geschlossene Linie auf Sepp, James und Brax zu, welche keine andere Wahl hatten, als sich in die andere Richtung drängen zu lassen. General Schildzauberer war so zuvorkommend und öffnete ihnen die Tür, die ins Freie führte, sodass der Schneesturm ungehindert hineinkam. "Und nun auf Wiedersehen, hehehehe!", rief der General noch, da wurden unsere Freunde auch schon hinaus gedrängt und davongescheucht... Hier geht's weiter! Bitte weiterklicken... Das zehnte Kapitel... Oder wollt ihr noch mal das achte Kapitel lesen? Dann klickt bitte hier. Kategorie: Veloci Kategorie: Chronik